


Blood Lines

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Story is set in the AB universe, the reason why vampires are different in Sunnydale is because of the hellmouth, it causes abnormalities in the preternatural community but Spike and Angel are exceptions to my rule, they are not like hellmouth vampires because they weren't turned there.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

French Translations: 

Petit Roux: Little Redhead 

Sorciere Rouge: Red Witch 

Petit Celui: Little One 

 

********************

 

Willow whimpered in her sleep, her head rolled from side to side. She struggled, fighting her bedcovers as she dreamed. Lost in the same nightmare that had haunted her throughout her life. It was always the same and it always came to her in the middle of the night around the full moon. 

 

It always started out the same. She would see a woman running through a seedy side of some town. She could feel the woman's desperation and pain---oh goddess the pain, so intense, like she was being ripped apart from the inside. No matter how much pain she was in, she knew she had to keep running, they were chasing her. She could feel it, she needed to find someone who could help. She knew who; all she had to do was endure until she reached him---the images would shift then, the woman no longer ran but was banging on the back door of some sort of business. 

 

She could hear the litany of please help me, make it stop coming from the woman as she was ushered inside and taken to an office of some kind, everything was a blur of music, lights, and smoke. The faces and voices faded in and out; she couldn't focus on anything except her hope of reaching him. That nebulous him that would come and help her. The last hope she had of saving---the pain was back with a vengeance. Her thoughts emptied she had a single minded purpose---him. Suddenly he was there although she couldn't see him very well, something told her it was a he. 

 

She knew she was dying, Her life was draining away but she couldn't go just yet, she had to make sure---she doubled over as pain ripped through her. She focused enough to grab hold of his hand, he was surprised at this, she couldn't see him but she knew it all the same. She pulled him down to her and focused all her will into telling him what he needed to know before she died. 

 

"Save......her, ......of our......blood...... of the.....shadows, bringer ....... light. Council after her.......my blood......tells....you.....truth. Please...." The woman lay limp on the desk, only her green eyes shone with an inner fire that most would have found disturbing, but the man just felt confused. She could see his eyes.....a violent shade of blue that glowed. 

The image shifted again, the man was saying something but it was muffled; everything blurred compared to the pain. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to subside just enough for me to be able to open my mouth without screaming. I opened my eyes and grabbed his hand again, this time I used it for leverage to pull myself up and him down enough so I could make sure he understood. 

 

The woman kissed him. She cut her tongue on his teeth, as the blood flowed into his mouth he pulled away. She could feel his surprise, his panic, his wonder, and then at once his fear. She hoped it was enough, she hoped he would now do what he must, she couldn't hold out much longer. She was gasping, wheezing, and coughing up blood but she needed him to promise. 

 

"Promise........do.......it. Save....now.....before....late." She knew he murmured his promise, she felt cool air hit her skin.....then the most soul wrenching pain then everything went black. Willow awoke with a start, and sat straight up in bed a scream lodged in her throat.


	2. part 2

Fuck. 

 

That was the only word that incorporated everything that was wrong with her. It was nice, sweet, and to the point. A lovely four letter word, one she was using as her mantra to try and work herself out of the state of fear and panic the dream always came with. 

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

 

Getting out of bed and pacing always helped too, especially while chanting her favorite four-letter word. One she only enjoyed in the privacy of her own mind, after all use of bad language to that extreme could be considered evil, she was *not* going back on that road no matter what. 

 

Willow's thoughts always ran together in one long stream, but tonight all she could think about was that for once the man had facial features, she would always remember those eyes, they were unforgettable not only by the intensity but because she knew the man was not human but a vampire. That in itself brought a fresh dose of panic. 

 

I was dreaming of vampires long before I met Buffy? That's very wiggy and I am not in any shape to deal with anything scarier than a hangnail at the moment. I am all tapped out of research and all around wiggy things. I am not even allowed to think of research as were Xander's instructions because research meant books which meant information that was not of the good I could inhale which.....well fuck. Why would anyone having at least half a brain think all books had magic? I mean other than knowledge why suck in a volume of Demons of the 16th and 17th century? I might be a nerd but this nerd at least has some standards. Which brings me back to the point of needing to get away from the hellmouth. Scary nightmares are probably dark magic induced, so all I need to do is get away from the source of all evil and they should disappear. Since it's probably the dark magic's in me that are being called by the hellmouth, which in turn forces my nightmare into more detail. 

 

Which prompted Willow to pull out a map of the US and blindly select a location for her impromptu vacation. Although blindly was not exactly what she got; after all destiny is a very fickle thing and for someone so very very smart, she was digging her head in the sand since she hadn't inhaled dark magic's at the age of 6 when the dream had started. Willow, however, was having none of the rational, levelheaded thinking she was known for. Although in the deepest recess of her mind she knew, she was running away from her problems, her guilt, and most importantly facing the fact that she could no longer be Willow. Her friends feared her and she feared for them after all the dark side was seductive no matter how much she tried to deny it. 

 

Her decision was made. She would go to St. Louis for some much needed R&R and pray that her friends wouldn't object to her leaving. Surprisingly everyone thought it was a wonderful idea whether it was prompted by her well being or just getting her away from the hellmouth, she had tried to end the world after all, Willow wasn't sure but she new her feelings were hurt. 

 

I should be happy I get to go on vacation.......shouldn't I? I mean they forgave me and they know I'm not all with the evilness again, so why am I feeling so sad that no one voiced any reasons why I shouldn't leave or concerns about my magic addiction? I could look on the bright side at least they tried to hide their relief at my leaving. Willow felt no need to stay in Sunnydale any longer than necessary after her announcement at breakfast had been met with such enthusiasm, so she packed her bags and was on the next available flight to St. Louis, hoping to outrun her demons, not knowing that a whole new set of them awaited her there.


	3. part 3

St. Louis Airport 

 

"Excuse me, Miss....Ah could you tell me where baggage claim is?" Tired, need to find bags, get car, and go to hotel. All in that order would be nice. 

 

"........your left." Shit. I missed what she said. 

 

"I'm sorry...where was that again?" Giving the pale girl a strange look now, probably thinks I'm a crack head. 

 

"Down this hallway," and ooh now she's pointing so I the slow girl can understand, "and then turn to the left, you really can't miss it." Condescending too. 

 

"Thanks." You ugly butt monkey. See, so not with the evilness of calling her a bitch. Fuck. I mean fudge yes fudge I fudged, I am just going to go pick up my luggage before I mind babble myself into a coma. I am control girl. I am in control of....oh goddess why is everyone looking at me funny? Did I put my clothes on inside out? Willow looks down at herself checking for the tags. Uh that's a big no, so what is it? Need a mirror and with the quickness. Yay ladies room up ahead. 

 

Willow was walking so fast she bumped into someone, she glanced up briefly murmured all the appropriate things to excuse herself and hurried inside the restroom to check out her appearance. 

 

"Damn those evil monkeys to a banana free place." People looking at me funny not only because I am talking nonsense to myself but because my eyes were black, except I had no idea why, which made me panic which caused my eyes to turn into swimming pools of blackness. Not of the good, I thought getting away from the hellmouth would stop this guess I shouldn't have let my shields down. I need to think happy thoughts. Magic free me eating candy, yummy Crunch bars, I am happy. I am in my happy place and in control of myself and my power.....oh who the fuck am I kidding, I am so fucked and need to get out of here fast. How to cover this up? Willow started digging through her purse franticly searching for something. 

Aha sunglasses....yay, now I just look like nerd wearing sunglasses in the building but no more starring at the black-eyed girl. Sunglasses in place Willow basically ran to baggage claim, got her bags, picked up her rental and hightailed it to the closest hotel she could find. Once there she checked in and barricaded herself in the room trying to put her shields back up by meditating. She needed her shields back in place to control her magic's, even away from the hellmouth. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Circus of the Damned 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Jason?" 

 

"Yeah. Who's this?" 

 

"Its Maggie, you have to tell Jean-Claude that a very powerful witch just arrived at the airport. I wasn't advised of anyone coming in today, so I thought it best to call, I got her name from the passenger list, its Willow Rosenburg out of Sunnydale, California?" 

 

"Never heard of it or her." 

 

"Me neither but the girl is swimming in power it spills off her in waves, she could be a danger to us all, since she arrived unannounced or unescorted. I already called Richard and let him know too. One things for sure she's not shy about letting everyone know she's a witch, she walked around the airport power coming off her in waves and if that wasn't enough her eyes were like twin pools of darkness and I mean just black." 

 

"Black eyes? I've only seen one other person who's eyes turn like that and how she got that way is not something I care to dwell on. Thanks for calling Maggie, I'll inform Jean-Claude of our new arrival. See ya at the lupanar next week." 

 

"OK, Bye." 

 

Jason snapped his cellphone shut and wondered how Jean-Claude would react to the news. He shrugged only one way to find out. He started towards Jean-Claude's rooms, which were located in the deep bowels of the circus not far from the coffin room.


	4. part 4

Before I arrived at Jean-Claude's room I thought of something so I figured I'd give my friend Benny a call before talking to Jean-Claude. I know he is in there thinking about something, so why knock? Not like he'll flip at my lack of formality anyway. Maybe this bit of news will cheer him up he's always up for a round of politics and power play. 

 

"Jean-Claude?" I stuck my head in the room ....just in case he felt frisky today and wanted to kill me for not knocking. I am acknowledged with a regal nod, like the fucking King of England has granted me an audience. Wish I could pull that off, if I tried to do that everyone would just ask me what I was agreeing with. 

 

"Jason." Oh right he's probably wondering what I want. 

 

"Right, well Maggie called." He's giving me that blank stare. Wait he always has a blank stare. I guess we will have a starring contest until he lets me know if he knows who called.....or not. Glowing eyes bad sign. 

 

"You know the pack member that works at the airport." Another regal nod and the motion to proceed. I wanna be able to sit behind his desk and have that everyone's a peasant air about me. "Yeah, well she told me that a very powerful witch just came to St. Louis." He's all alert now, probably going through his lists of enemies for witches. I gotta smirk at that. 

 

"Jason." Trying his patience now aren't I? Glad I accomplished my goal. Although teasing a master vampire is stupid I can make him happy with the next bit of news. 

 

My phone goes off. Shit. To answer or not to answer, that is the question. I'll risk it and answer it, which makes Jean-Claude give me a tight smile showing fangs....not a good thing. Hopefully the news I get is good. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Yeah, OK, thanks Benny. I owe you one." 

 

"I hope this Benny person was worth my displeasure Jason." Wouldn't want that now would we? I still don't know why he always has to say my name like I don't know who I am or he'd forget if he doesn't remind himself of it. Now would be a good time to tell him everything. 

 

"Right, well back to the topic of our unannounced powerful witch in town without escort, or permission from you to come here, her name is Willow Anne Rosenburg, she's 21 and a resident of Sunnydale, California." I could see the town rang bells with him, which was strange since most of the time I couldn't tell anything. "I also got my friend Benny to acquire her whereabouts and any information he could. See Benny was worth your displeasure." 

 

"Tell me about the witch." OOOOOOk. 

 

"She goes to college or went up to 3 months ago. She lives with her friend one Buffy Summers and her sister. They hang out with Rupert Giles and Alexander Harris. Those 4 names pop up in many police investigations as witnesses to gang violence involving PCP? She's about a little taller than Anita, is petite and has red hair and green eyes. She was born December 13, 1981, on a Friday. She's a Sagittarius, she likes hiking, reading, and biking also enjoys long summer nights-----" Guess I displeased him one to many times if his trying to choke me indicates anything. 

 

"Jason, you have tried my patience for the last time today, do not make me hurt you, stop with your games....now chere or I'll make you stop permanently." Woah, he's never threatened me with death before. I think my smile looks sickly not only because I'm turning blue but because now I'm actually scared. 

 

"Sorry," I rasp when he lets me go and sits himself behind his desk again, taking huge gasps of air now. No more games. "She rented a blue SUV, checked in at the Plaza hotel, 9th floor, room number 137. That's all. Well, except for Maggie telling me she does that black eye thing like Anita and you did after the fight with Chimera. She wasn't afraid to let anyone know she was a witch. That's all. So I'll be going to my shift at Guilty Pleasures now. Bye." I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Jean-Claude was not happy with the news and he'd been on edge ever since the Chimera incident and the Vampire Council negotiating to send one of their lieutenants here. Damn shapeshifter hearing, I heard his last request. Get Asher. 

 

I knock on his room door now. "Asher, Jean-Claude wants you in his office now." 

He raised his eyebrow at that. Vampires and their petty games of power play. 

"Look, he's the Master of the City and as much as he usually likes these games you play to see who orders who around, now would not be a good time to play one. So if I was you and like my life as is and want to keep it, I would go now." I was rubbing my neck at that. 

 

"What has happened to cause such agitation in Jean-Claude's pet wolf?" Sometimes I wondered if just going back to being a stripper with no ties to them would be better. 

 

"Nothing. Just.......I have to go and I have delivered my message. " I was out of there before Asher could ask anything else. Let him deal with Jean-Claude's mood. I had a stripper show to get to.


	5. part 5

Plaza Hotel Room 137 

 

I am together girl now, no more magic fubbies. Time for my weekly check up call to the undead. Dialing number---ringing---picked up on third ring, how cool. 

 

"Angel Investigation we help the helpless, so how can we help you?" I always have to giggle at that wonderful way to answer the phone. 

 

"Who says I'm helpless and in need of saving?" I think I'm talking to Cordy, I hope I'm talking to Cordy and not that other nice girl. 

 

"Well, if you weren't helpless you wouldn't be calling us now would you? So what do you need? And are you able to pay us? If nnn--- " I could hear struggling noises, and stifled another burst of giggles. Angel was wrestling with Cordy for the phone, apparently he won, if Cordy's screech was any indication. 

 

"I'm sorry about that, she's new and....." I could hear Angel trying to come up with an appropriate believable lie, I figured I'd help him out. 

 

"And has an evil monkey queen complex that pales in comparison to her love of money?" I put in helpfully, I don't think he knew who this was. 

 

"...I ahh.....no. I mean that's...she's just...no." I loved calling and flustering them over the phone it satisfied that evil mischief in me....I mean not evil just you know me being a prankster. Yeah this is me Willow the prankster. I wondered where Spike was by now he would have figured out it was me. Speak of the devil and guess who now wrestled the phone from Angel. 

 

"Red, if this is you calling, Peaches is going to glare you to death through me cause he's such a pouf." It was too much, I let my laughter go and it was a good five minutes before Spike's curses found their way into my brain. 

 

"Bloody hell, Red it ain't that funny. I don't fancy waiting for you to calm down you ugly bint." Hey hey now no need to insult my looks. 

 

"Look whose talking bleached wonder." 

 

"Angel fancy's me in blond, because I look damn sexy." Aww mental picture and I think I'm going to drool. Figures the good ones always turn out to be gay. 

 

"Um, not saying much since Angel fancied *Buffy*." Score. I got him with that one. 

 

"Damn Red that was hitting below the belt...." I was starting to feel bad. "So bloody proud of you, finally learning to fight dirty." So much for feeling bad I just laughed again. 

 

"Anyway peroxide dead, just called to check in on you and Angel. How's that Master of the City thing working out for you two? Are you playing nice or are you going ahead with your plan of world domination by addicting everyone to Passions?" 

 

"Well, Glenda, you wicked wicked witch being the Master of the City is bloody wonderful, me and Angel are having the time of our unlives. Well, except for that time we were in Paris during the French Revolution now that was a good spot of violence an--" I had to cut him off before he started telling me exactly why it was so violently fun. 

 

"That's nice, wonderful even but I so don't want to know details, moving right along how are my favorite souled cuddle vamp?" 

 

"Aww Ducks, I thought you loved only me? I'm deeply hurt that you don't only use me for cuddles." I laughed. "He's Peaches, ya know doing his whole lone avenger thing only now I talked him into wearing leather, I'm a bad influence on our batman. Ouch, bloody hell Angelus, ya know I still think you're the sexiest batman...." I could hear Angel's groan and Spike's laughter; it felt good to hear then. I wanted to cry maybe I should have gone to LA. I don't even know why I chose this place. 

 

"Spike, I wanted to let you know I left Sunnydale for a while, just needed a vacation." I knew I had his full attention now. 

 

"Pet?" 

 

"I was coping....honest and then I had a bad dream and you aren't there anymore and everybody's always scared I'll flip out so I told them I was going and they couldn't tell me yes fast enough and instead of coming to visit my best friends in LA I did an impulsive thing and ended up in St. Louis. I am such a loser and I want my cuddle vamps with me and....." I was bawling like a baby by the time I was through and Spike bless his souless self was trying to be nice...well nice for him anyway. 

 

"Aww Red, don't cry and we're always here for you. You're not a loser and I'm going to torture those evil bastards that call themselves your friends as soon as I can find number two and give him my orders." I knew the last was said for my benefit to make me laugh and it worked. Only Spike would give his second in command an Austin Powers nickname. "Don't worry about anything Pet we will have you home with us in no time, just get on the next flight from St. Louis---" I think he choked, I didn't know the dead could choke on their breath since they didn't breathe. 

 

"Spike you OK?" 

 

"Willow." Uh oh he used my real name. He reserved that for serious situations involving life and death...usually my own....eep. "Did you say St. Louis?" 

 

"Uh...yeah." 

 

"Bloody hell!! You have to get out of there now. Just....now find something and get your arse out of that city pronto. Aww fuck Angelus, she's in bloody St. Louis cool as you please." Uh oh he used Angel's name now I knew I was in deep shit. I could hear Angel curse in the background too. Not of the good this. 

"Spike! What the hell going on? This isn't funny." 

 

"Bloody hell it's not supposed to be, you can't just go on vacation to someone else's city without escort and introduction and expect everything to be fine. Especially not that city. You're a witch Willow, a powerful one and anyone with a little sense can feel you enter their territory or find out about it minutes after you land. Which means you have to ask permission to go into St. Louis, it's a formality, which has to be done, or you insult the Master and you don't want to do that. Since you just popped in out of the blue, they consider you a threat, a powerful threat." Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, I'd really done it this time. I was soo out of here. 

 

"This is me packing and leaving. I promise you'll have me in LA as soon as I get my ass back to the airport and on the next available flight. I swear, I didn't know about all this shit, I thought it was only vampires that had to do that. I am so stupid, I was even walking around with my eyes all evil looking because I thought I could lower my shields, since I wasn't on the hellmouth anymore, dammit I am so stupid." I was going through the room packing what little I had unpacked. I was ready to leave 5 minutes after Spike had started ranting about lowering my shields. "OK done. I'm on my way to check out of the hotel then I'm on my way to airport then LA. Spii---" 

 

I opened the door only to shut it again. There were 3 shapeshifters and 2 vampires out in the hall in front of my door. Maybe I was hallucinating, I opened my door....nope they're still there. I shut the door in the vampires face again. 

 

"Spike, they found me. They are standing outside my door as we speak, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Spike was cursing even more creatively than normal, but that didn't help me any.


	6. part 6 ( POV vampire, A minion, his name is Cole)

Plaza Hotel Outside Room 137 

 

The witch was coming out of her room as I was preparing to knock. I felt as surprised as she looked right before she slammed the door in my face. I was stunned, completely undone when she opened the door again only to shut it once more in my face. If this witch was going for insulting she had managed it gloriously by insulting me the master envoy. She had not only refused to see us but she refused to see us without listening to us. I was more or less placated when our hearing picked up her telephone conversation, after all she was screeching. I'd hate to be the Spike on the other end. 

 

"SPIKE! I demand you tell me what to do? They are standing right outside my door...I don't really care what they look like...oh...3 weres and 2 vamps." So she wasn't as stupid as her actions. 

 

"Should I climb out the window?" Not likely since I motioned to Jamie to get downstairs and make sure that didn't happen. "I know I could fall, but is that any worse than the SS this Vampy Master sent?...I don't know what they want I didn't like stop and ask...what do you mean that's another insult?...Spike, I want to talk to Angel now, he's better at.... OK so he's not better at this but at least he's not cursing me and my stupidity...OK so maybe he is." I hadn't had this much fun since being a spectator for Anita and Jean-Claude's fights. 

 

"I am *not* going to open the door, I refuse to get eaten or drained cause I didn't mind my P's and Q's in vacation etiquette." The last was shrieked, we all winced. "That's wonderful Spike, sure invite them in and if anything happens to me you will get revenge because you will be on the phone listening. How nice for me to know that ONCE I'M DEAD, THEY WILL BE TOO." This Spike character was starting to intrigue me, was it the boyfriend or someone else we needed to watch out for? I would inform Jean-Claude of this Spike. 

 

"...Fine. I'm not letting them in no matter what--OK I'm letting two in. I don't want to fling any more insults at anyone, since I wasn't even trying for the first ones to begin with." Her grumbling neared the door and we all wiped the amusement off our faces. She opened the door just enough to see us and we could see she was still talking with Spike. 

 

"I'm sorry about, ya know before that whole close the door in your face thing, you just surprised me a---all right just shut up a minute would you." 

 

I raised my eyebrow at the last statement. She blushed and mumbled something like sorry again. I was getting tired of standing out here in the hall like some bellboy. 

 

"Miss Willow Anne Rosenburg, I presume?" She nodded and looked surprised that I knew her name. "We are here on behalf of the Master of the City, Jean-Claude, may we discuss the rest inside your room?" I wasn't the damn bellboy to sit out in the hall. 

 

She looked wary as hell, like we were sent to kill her or something, which normally would've been correct but for some reason Jean-Claude wanted to meet the witch that flaunted her power as well as ignored protocol. I think he will be disappointed to find such a mouse. 

 

"Right but only you and one were, your pick." She didn't pose a threat so I didn't care one way or the other so why argue? I nodded and motioned for Brock to follow me inside. She closed the door as soon as he stepped through. 

 

"Now what...Of course I knew that." She must be talking to her phone companion again. "I'm Willow, but you already knew that so who are you?" This was new, no one ever asked my name just who I was representing. 

 

"Cole." 

 

"So what can I do for you Cole?" 

 

"Mis--" 

 

"Well, I couldn't just rightly ask him what the hell he wanted now could I? That would be rude...except I just did. Its not funny Spike." This witch was definitely something, but powerful she was not. "Sorry, Cole you were saying?" 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

"The Master of the City requests your presence to account for your failing to inform him of your coming, he is expecting us as we speak." That was short and sweet, and I knew that request was just a nice way of putting his demands or orders. Spike was quiet in my ear, I didn't know if I should talk to Cole the vampire first or to Spike. I chose Spike. 

 

"He wants to see me." 

 

"Pet you have to go, number 2 is calling him as we speak and formally telling him why you fucked up utterly and how we are so very sorry. Bloody hell I can't believe I'm apologizing on your behalf, I'm the Master of LA, the big bad, not some bloody nancy boy...." Well, Spike had succeeded in making me feel like a wretch, a stupid one to boot. I knew I would have to go but I dreaded it. 

 

"OK Spike, I'll call you when we are through.... give me 2 hours. If I haven't called in two hours well ya know what to do then." I didn't wait for Spike's reply just hung up. I had to do this before I lost my nerve. 

 

"OK I'll go." The vampire just nodded like it wasn't a surprise or anything.... arrogant piece of...dust. "Since I was checking out anyway, do you think I could take my things and drive myself there since I'll be heading to the airport..." He was already shacking his head no, figures they wouldn't fall for that. 

 

"Brock will drive your car there with your luggage." Well, put it that way who could refuse? I nodded, picked up my purse and put my sunglasses on and walked to the door, why procrastinate the inevitable. Brock silently picked up my bags, I tossed him my keys told him where I parked and followed the others to the lobby. I told them to wait while I checked out. When I was through I was lead to the main entrance where a white stretch limo awaited us. If it wasn't cause I was probably going to my death I would have been playing with all the buttons and the mini-bar, after all its not everyday a girl gets to ride in a limo.


	7. part 7

If it wasn't cause I was on my way to my death I would be ecstatic over the fact that I was in a limo. Look at all the buttons...well since this probably is my last and only limo ride I might as well make the best of it. 

 

"Excuse me..." I didn't know anyone else's name except Cole's and he didn't need to move. 

 

"Sergio." The Neanderthal speaks. 

 

"Right. Could you switch seats with me?" He looked at Cole for guidance...what a meathead, what am I going to do jump out of a moving vehicle? Guess they thought so. 

 

"Um...guys...er...Weres and Vamps, I might not want to go see your Master because I think he's going to kill me and I want to live but I want to live as me a whole person not a broken person with multiple injuries, broken bones, not to mention I might die on impact, so I can safely say and you can assume jumping out of moving vehicles is not on the agenda...ever." I got surprised looks all around, except I wasn't quite sure why they were surprised. Who cares though I got my way. I was in front of the mini bar and the button panel. Now to play.... wonder what this one does...TV.... and this one...Radio.... oh this ones windows.... 

 

Everyone else in the limo thought Willow a lunatic after all no one they had ever dealt with had displayed such lack of decorum as to amuse themselves with the limos buttons. They didn't know quite what to make of her.... especially when she took out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig of the stuff. 

 

"Miss Rosenburg..." Damn maybe straight from the bottle is offending too. 

"Sorry, had to try it, Spikes always raving about his whiskey and well why pass up an opportunity to try it. Wont happen again, I promise." Hey we were slowing down. What gives...I looked out the window and saw some psychotic looking clowns...with fangs? on a sign sporting Circus of the Damned. Fitting I guess.... except why a circus...unless you wanted to attract unsuspecting victims to lunch or dinner. You'd be known as the last show on earth though instead of the greatest though. 

 

"Miss Rosenburg, I meant to say we are here." Oh, I knew that. Except maybe tasting whiskey wasn't such a great idea, my stomach was feeling jumpy and queasy all of a sudden. 

 

The door opened and I was helped out. It hit me then that everyone was extremely good looking; drool worthy even, but stranger than that was the leather. Everyone I saw as we made our way to the secret entrance? I don't know. They all sported dead cows in many arrays of color and shape as well as vinyl. I felt decidedly under dressed for the occasion in my Adidas, blue Jean flares, and my black baby-t sporting the quote "I live in my own little world. But its OK...they know me here. "I hadn't really thought of my clothes until just now. 

The steps lead down, down, down and were weirdly made. The master needed to remodel his Crypt for normal people to be able to walk without tripping. 

Ahh...that was close glad I'm not navigating these stairs by myself else I'd be broken neck girl by now. Glad Sergio was with us and fast enough to catch me for the third time. I was so happy when we made it to the bottom I almost hugged Sergio, except I lost my train of thought when I saw the huge metal doors. Bomb shelter anyone? I was led through the blast doors and into...wow. I was speechless and probably doing a good imitation of a fish. The room was wow. Like wow. I couldn't wrap my tongue around anything else but wow. The colors were silver, gold, and white and it was just so pretty I thought sitting on the white couch like I was told was marring perfection. 

 

I was left alone in the room, while someone went to fetch the master I guess. I just stood there walking this way and that way in awe, not wanting to touch anything afraid I might mess it up, which was exactly how the Master found me. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I walked into the sitting room and thought maybe they had picked up the wrong girl. She was looking around like she had just entered a sacred room and was being careful not to touch anything. She was so very very slight, though Anita was shorter in stature but she was not.... small, she had substance. 

 

This mere girl had the look of a strong wind knocking her over, no wonder the Master of LA's Segundo had been apologizing for the slight of protocol and asking her safe return. Her hair however was glorious to behold, red as blood worn loose down to her shoulders. 

 

I was happy she enjoyed my room so much, many didn't appreciate is splendor or the meaning in its splendor. I thought it best to make my presence known before stepping in front of her line of sight. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I heard a rustle of clothing at my back and whirled around with a start. Oh my.... he was just too good to be true.... I hoped he wasn't gay. 

The little redhead was looking at me like I was.... food. She was giving me the once over as Ma petit puts it. 

 

I knew looking someone over with such blatant intent was insulting but I couldn't help myself. He was dressed better than even Angel and Cordelia put together. Vinyl was the cloth of choice. He wore sleeveless painted on shirt with painted on pants and even vinyl boots that came up just over his knees. 

The black made his skin glow even more pearly white. His hair was just wow, all black and long it almost fell to his waist, it was done all in those soft curls everyone was always trying to get but failed. On him however they just added to his beauty. I finally got to his face, looked into his eyes and the air just rushed out of me in a whoosh. 

 

I was immensely satisfied of her reaction to my looks, after all I am a vain creature as so many have pointed out but when she looked into my eyes I was surprised she wasn't ensnared but shocked. She started coming towards me slowly as if in a trance. 

 

I started moving towards him without my conscience knowledge. "Vos yeux je rêve d'eux." (Your eyes I dream of them.) I felt my hand lift towards his face in slow motion until he spoke. 

 

The little redhead spoke French, that I wasn't aware of that. She was very bold this one, talking love words before introductions. "Vous parlez français? " (You speak French?) 

 

His voice so hauntingly familiar brought me out of whatever was happening, I dropped my hand at once stepped back and said the first intelligent thing that came to mind. 

 

"Huh?" OK so not so intelligent but it worked. 

 

"Vous parlez français?" at my blank stare he translated. "You speak French?" 

 

Why would he ask that? 

 

"Uh, that would be a big no, I speak a little Spanish though. La boca del infierno es muy mala. Donde esta el lavatorio?" Hopefully I said the hellmouth is bad and where is restroom...oh shit I just asked the Master for the restroom I was planning to say.... I don't know what I was planning to say but how mortifying asking for the restroom; I must be as red as a tomato by now. The master just laughed. I felt something go through me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head and everywhere in between. It was deliciously decadent and I wanted more. 

 

"Do that again." I demanded. I realized what I had said when his eyes focused on me. Oops, my hands flew to my mouth; maybe they could help me keep it shut. 

Stranger and stranger her reactions are so very different from everyone I have ever met. My laugh usually makes everyone uncomfortable, but she enjoyed that and demands more, no one has ever demanded anything from me in the first meeting. Speaking of which...."I am Jean-Claude, Master of the City." I extended my hand. 

 

"I am Willow, the witch that fucked up utterly in manners, oh my I can't believe I just said that out loud." He looked amused, so I did what came next. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips like Spike had told me, slightly kissed it. I dropped his hand and finished the ritual. "Master Spike sends his regards and thanks you for your tolerance of my unintentional slight." I was proud of me I had remembered what to do. Spike would be so proud too. 

 

"I see you follow clan greetings, yet fail to follow protocol, why is that do you think?" Leave it to him to ask the hard question, I wondered if I should lie or tell the truth? I didn't know but he motioned for me to sit on the white couch as he himself sat across from me in the love seat. I bet he know just how to arrange himself to his advantage. Did it just get hotter in here? I forgot what the question was. I knew I should have stayed home today; it was going to be a long night.


	8. part 8

"OK, I'll tell you but first I have got to ask you a question." I had to ask it was just driving me up the wall not knowing. 

 

"Petit Roux, I am not accustomed to answering questions before my own are but for you I will try to answer your one question." He spoke so pretty and whatever he had called me in French made my heart go pitter pitter-patter. 

 

"Are you gay?" Holy shit. That was not the question I was going to ask, way to think with your hormones Will. His eyebrow was doing that upward thing again, he had a very funny smile on his face, it made the room hotter.... or was that just me? "No, wait don't answer that. I didn't want to know that, well maybe I did but the real question was if you don't like my answer to your question will you...you know end my.... life?" I am the master of subtlety.... if by subtle anyone means train wreck. 

 

"Now, now Petit celui, have I given you any reason to think that of me?" another pretty French name....ugh there went what few brain cells I still possessed. What does he mean the killing or the gay thing? 

 

"Could you repeat the question?" He probably thinks I am the dumbest human alive. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I like that she's not afraid to ask questions even when they make her look unfavorable. "What reason have I given you to think I would end your life for a simple misunderstanding?" Open-ended questions are my favorite. 

 

"Um...none." Willow sounded unsure of her answer, as if she going over every detail in her mind making sure of her answer. Jean-Claude thought she had finished answering but was surprised when she continued. "Then again Master vampires don't need reasons to kill now do they? I mean back home everyone's always trying to kill us, and the reason why is not something they announce. 

Although they always end up trying to take over the world...or plunge it into hell whichever comes to mind first I guess. Still no ones ever told me why they wanted to kill me like a reasonable adult, well there was that one time.... but I don't think you care about that." She finished in a rush. 

 

I wondered what she did in Sunnydale that threats of death were taken so lightly. I was curious to know more of this enigma. She was a contradiction to every other woman I had ever met and then again so very alike. 

 

"Forgive my rudeness in not stating my intentions. I don't plan to kill you." Willow made note of what he said not I am not going to kill you but I don't plan on killing you. So he could possibly decide to kill her at a later date. 

She just nodded and gave me a tentative smile, one I found endearing.... I wondered if maybe being Ma petit's boyfriend was making me miss those small things, then again the Sorciere rouge wouldn't last long in my way of life. 

"Well, now that we have cleared that up, I can tell you how I ended up in your city unannounced. Well, it started like this. I am a witch and I have been a witch for a while now but a couple of months ago I started relaying too heavily on magic. I became known as a magic junkie, and not just any magic but dark magic junkie. My friends spotted my problem and decided to help me detox or demagic myself...is demagic even a word?..." I wasn't prepared for a single question to involve so many aspects of her life. It was discerning to have a stranger openly tell me their life story with little or no prompting from me. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Well, anyway I decided to go cold turkey and it was working, but at that very same moment the nerd patrol was planning world domination from their basement. My friends and I knew nothing about it because normally we dealt with demons trying for world domination even vampires but never your run of the mill human. I was also dating the love of my life during all this we had just gotten back together and everything was going great. Buffy had stopped the nerds from their plan we where at home when one nerd showed up and used a gun against us..." OK and I think control is the key word here. I need to control my emotions, it's in the past and I can recount the story stoically and unemotionally. I looked over to where Jean-Claude was and was surprised to see him sitting up and his entire attention focused on me. 

 

"He shot Buffy. She lived but was rushed to the hospital. The stray bullet hit my Tara. She died in my arms; there was nothing anyone could do, since the bullet went through her heart. I went mad, I guess, with grief, pain, and anger. I wanted revenge but I wasn't powerful enough to do it on my own so I absorbed the dark magics in books. I found Warren, I tortured him then flayed him alive, with magic I left him inside out boy. It wasn't enough so I went after the other two nerds although they weren't directly responsible I still wanted them to pay." He seems to be taking this extremely well. 

 

"I became the evil we normally fought. My friends had to protect the nerds from me. I turned against my friends and when the magics started running low, 

I killed another demon by absorbing his power. Rage consumed me and I was out of control. I tried to kill Buffy's sister in a way. When Giles showed up with the power of a coven of witches backing him up, I almost killed him, then I absorbed his power as well. I was like invincible until Giles magic tapped into what little humanity I had left. But not before I tried to end the world." I knew I had said the last part in a rush but most people tend to think I'm always planning to end the world once they find that out. 

 

"Glad you didn't" Was all he said to that, even Spike had almost smacked me for being that stupid. This vampire was very very different. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Please, continue." I was astounded that such a small girl had caused so much damage. Her power must be immense, I underestimated her and her power, she could be a great ally or a great enemy. Which would I choose or should I say which would she choose to be? 

 

"Well, my friend Xander helped me not end the world. Then I learned how to deal with all the magics in me. It's very hard. I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Anyway this brings us up to date. Except for I had a bad dream involving a vampire with...blue eyes, and I woman in pain, something about blood last night. I've had this dream off and on for like my whole life since I can remember but last night the whole knowing it was a vampire just freaked me out more than it should have. I decided to go on a vacation, everyone agreed. I took out a map of the US and closed my eyes and threw a coin, it landed on St. Louis, so here I came. I wasn't aware I had to call, I thought only other vampires had to do that, also Spike told me how to greet you over the phone. Speaking of which I should call him else he'll think you've murdered me, which would be bad cause him and Angel would decimate you and your city on principle." 

 

"You have much faith in this Spike and Angel." I was surprised to be threatened so nicely, almost as an after thought. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

"Yeah, although you might want to know that Spike is also known as William the Bloody" Thought that might ring a bell. This other little tid bit will make it ring even louder. "Angel also known as Angelus the Scourge of Europe." I wanted to laugh at his stunned expression. For every other occasion there's MasterCard but this was priceless. 

 

"How does a girl like you end up with such powerful friends?" He was back to being expressionless. 

 

"Just lucky I guess. Can I use your phone cause I don't think my cell phone will work down here, I mean the blast doors are not good for reception.... being underground isn't either but hey if you like it, I'm happy for you. Just feels too much like being buried alive for my taste." 

 

"Phones down the hall, first door on your left." Ooh I got to go by myself. Wondered if he did that to make me think he trusts me or just to make sure I knew he wasn't scared of Angel and Spike? Oh well, call Spike now ponder thoughts later.


	9. part 9

Down the hall. Check. First door on my left...or was that his left...No Check. Damn. Guess I have to pick a door, but why couldn't they set them far apart? I mean they are right in front of each other on opposite sides of the hall.... how annoying. Well, lets go for what's in door number 2. 

 

It's the blue and black room. Wonder if it has a phone? Or should I check the other room first? Well, I'm here so I might as well check for a phone. I stepped into the room and headed for the bedside table.... and what a bed it was. 

"Damn, I want one of those. I have talk Spike into telling me where all the vampires get their beds cause I want one." No phone on this side, other side.... no phone. Guess it was the other door. 

 

Willow turned around and started walking to the door, all the while looking around the room, which is why she didn't notice anyone standing in front of her until she knocked right into him. 

 

Woah, I didn't remember and immovable object in the middle of the floor. 

 

"Um, sorry I thought this was the phone room, cause ya know he said down the hall to the left but I didn't know if it was his left or my left so I came in but I didn't mean to ya know come in here and feel you up I wasn't paying attention on my way out cause I like the decor by the way you have nice taste but JC has more taste if that's even possible." I had run out of breath and was taking small steps back so I could escape around it and to the phone room. 

"You might want to breath little one, its OK I was in the shower when you came in, and you didn't feel me up as you put it." Ooh his voice made me shiver like JC's laugh. I needed to get out of here fast before I said or did something dumb like look at him.... I mean it, he's and it. 

 

"OK breathing is good. I like doing that. I'm just going to go before..."All previous good intentions had vanished as soon as I looked up at him. I had thought JC beautiful but he was gorgeous. All gold blond hair and light blue eyes. I had to touch, I couldn't help myself. I raised me hand and placed it on his face, I moved the rest of his hair away from his face I wanted to look at all of him. Woah, with the scars, but he was still very very handsome. When I touched his scars he flinched and stepped away from me. 

 

"Wait. I mean stop. No, I mean why do you that?" 

 

"These scars are very ugly. I don't think you find them attractive." 

 

"Well, you're wrong. You are the hottest vampire I have ever seen, scars and all. Well, that's a little lie because I told Spike and Angel they were the hottest but it's my list so I can change it. You and Spike tie for fist place then JC and Angel tie for second. Although list is subject to change according to how happy I am with each of you. I really have to go across the hall and use the phone before William the Bloody has a coronary, but don't go anywhere mister you and me going to talk cause you have some splaining to do Lucy." I left muttering under my breath so he could hear about stupid vampires and their stupid pride. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Mon Dieu no one had ever praised me and insulted me all in one breath. This little girl is a spitfire. I don't even know her name, or anything about her except she talks...a lot. She's also friends with William the Bloody, which leads me to believe she's more than she appears. I will wait to hear what she has to say after her phone call. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Now I know where the phone room is, cause duh it has 4 different phone lines and it's an office of sorts. OK now I don't think it matters which phone I use. So--- uh oh one of the phones is ringing.... should I answer and take a message or let it ring since they don't seem to have an answering machine. I can answer. Right this is me answering. 

 

I just pick up the phone and, "Jean-Claude." 

 

".... I...uh...no." Way to go Willow. 

 

"Who are you?" Oh shit, I think I just made a boo boo. 

 

"I am the friendly telephone room operator, how may I direct your call?" Please fall for it. 

 

"This is Jean-Claude's private line. No one answers it but him. So what are you doing answering it?" I could hear she was speaking through clenched teeth, not a good sign. 

 

"Would you believe I was going to make a phone call to avoid bloodshed and the phone rang before I made my phone call, I thought answer it and take a message but I obviously thought wrong." I didn't think she was going to buy it. 

 

"I don't know who the fuck this is but I am not stupid enough to believe that story. I am on my way there and you better hope that Jean-Claude doesn't have so much as a hair out of place or your dead." Woah, see what I get for answering the phone and trying to be nice. 

 

"Wait, lady, I can let you talk to the scarred vampire in the room across the ha--" She hung up already, that was not a good sign. I have to call Spike and get out of this crazy place before I end up killing someone. 

 

OK, someone's eager to get the phone they picked up mid ring. 

 

"E'lo...Red this you?" 

 

"Hello to you too Spike." He was worried. 

 

"You're 15 minutes late you bloody chit. Number two was calling the troops together." Oops 

 

"Sorry Spike I got held up. First it was not being able to find out which door at the end of the hall had the phone then it was a very yummy vampire. He had this gold blond hair and light blue eyes and he was just yummy..." 

 

"See ya met Asher.... be careful ducks he's the masters on again off again bloke." Damn this one was gay too. Just my luck. 

 

"Oh, why are all the yummy vampires gay? Is it my curse to find every cute vampire to be gay? Anyway, I excused myself from yummy vampires room to call you and then I finally got to the phone room, they have like 4 lines here and I was about to call when the one of the phones rang so I thought be nice answer and take a message since they don't have answering machines here. They are worst technophobes than Angel and Giles. So I answer and this psycho bitch tell me if she finds a hair out of place on JC's head she's going to kill me. All that for answering the phone. Can you believe that?" He was laughing, he was so second on my list now. 

 

"Bloody hell Pet, you're a danger to yourself and others. I believe that was Anita Blake....JC's as you put it, girlfriend." Oh. 

 

"Well, at least he's not gay. But he has a crazy for a significant other. I am so out of here. Call you from the airport when I get there. I have to leave before this Blake woman gets here and tries to kill me, which would lead to much badness. I would hate to ruin JC's decor it's so pretty." 

 

"Now Pet, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Oh that pretty much means everything under the sun.... well moon and occasionally a cloudy day. "Remember this Willow you can't kill anyone unless they attack you first and or insult you. Have fun." 

 

"I will. See ya soon. Give Angel my love and tell him I'll try to not kill anyone, but no promises." I knew the last part would make them both laugh. I hung up and headed back across the hall.


	10. part 10

And hello gorgeous, damn he put a shirt on not that I had time to look at his chest before too busy looking at his face. Which is not the best Willow moment, didn't even know the vamps name and I was like touching the goods. Pitiful Rosenburg especially since he's JC's on again off again bloke as Spike so kindly put it. Talking to him instead of just starring would also be good. 

 

"Cherie? Are you all right?" 

 

"Sorry about the starring I was just having mental chat with myself and I lost. So back to you mister. Who told you those lies about scars being unattractive?" 

 

"No one Cherie, I know I am no longer as lovely as before who could love this face." He demonstrated by pulling back his hair I almost jumped him right then and there. I couldn't help but notice his sad but accepting expression, which made me want to smack him upside his stupid head but I wouldn't cause I was control girl so I just snorted in derision, which made him start and do the eye brow thing What was it with the French guys and eyebrow things, maybe they were closet WWE fans and just loved the Rock and his eyebrow thing and maybe Willow needed food. It had been a while since I ate breakfast and it was late. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

She made a rude noise at my explanation the only other woman who would have done that was my Julianna. She wasn't afraid to kick my royal ass when I was being a bit too arrogant or just plain male as she liked to put it. This little redhead was a wonder; I was surprised my mouth wasn't hanging open every time she spoke. She had a way to cut through all the shit and make her point simply without elaboration. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Well, I would do you in a heartbeat if you where available and I actually had time but I don't. So Asher I am sad to say that your dumber than dirt if you think some scars detract from your beauty when all they do is make a very yummy contrast with the rest of it but like I said I'm out of time. Hope I can visit officially one day and hopefully you'll be available and willing till then see ya." I turned around and walked out before he could stop me I needed to get my ass back to JC and then off before psycho bitch arrived. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

She would do me in a heartbeat? I could hear her hear it was beating pretty fast.... if she had stopped talking after that she could have done me 11,12,13 times but she kept talking. I was not available? What was this who had told her such a lie? She had no time? We could make time; she was the first woman who wanted me not because of Jean-Claude's memories, my scars, but because of me. She knew my name but she hadn't given me hers, before I could ask she was gone. Like she said I might dumber than dirt about my scars but I wasn't letting this spitfire go without a fight. I used my vampiric speed and caught up with her when she got to Jean-Claude's sitting room, I was surprised but chose to remain in the shadows and see what business brought her here.


	11. part 11

French Translations: 

Petite rousse: Little Redhead 

Sorciere Rouge: Red Witch 

Petite: Little one 

 

() Mental conversations - telepathy 

 

 

*****

 

"Ah, Petite rousse, I thought perhaps you had gotten lost?" He inquired so pretty, it was almost easy to miss the cold look in his eyes, he was pretty mad to be kept waiting. 

 

"Not that far off actually. I forgot if it was your left or my left." He nodded sagely as if idiots like me walked in here all the time. 

 

"So you have met Asher I presume?" I didn't like how softly he asked that or how intently he was looking at me. 

 

"Um, duh. I mean kinda hard to miss him ya know, except I did miss him cause I walked right into him before I noticed he was there, so I guess you just have to be a special kind of crazy to miss something that good looking even when you do walk into him after his shower, when he had no shirt and his shoulders were all nice and muscled..."I kinda drifted back into that sensation again, JC's voice startled me out of it. 

 

"May I assume you liked Asher?" Liked him? Pfft. More like wanted to rip his clothes off and do all sorts of naughty things. I feel a blush coming on at JC's knowing look. 

 

"You could definitely say that. However that said I have to go. Shush let me finish would you? I don't want to have to kill anyone here I mean I like you and Asher and even Sergio the guy that kept me from breaking my neck on those things you call stairs but I am not in the best mood to deal with jealous girlfriends or in your case crazy girlfriend who threatens innocent people with death over the phone. That's why I'm driving myself to the airport like now. It was great to meet you, sorry to drop by unannounced, promise to come and visit through all the proper channels, which means I will call you and say I'm coming over like a few hours before my plane lands. I think I covered everything, unless you think I missed something?" 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

She had verbally berated me, given me orders and told me exactly what she was going to do without once blinking at my displeasure. She was even more daring than I thought. I had a crazy girlfriend? Oh, Ma petite. How did Petite rousse end up answering her phone call? This I had to know before the little spitfire did exactly as she wanted my wishes not withstanding. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I could see all emotions chase across JC's face. Amusement, displeasure, confusion, the last was a weird mix of admiration and happiness; I couldn't see that I had said something to admire or to be happy about. I just threatened to kill someone. Somedays I wondered why I bothered to get out of bed. 

 

"Before you go Petite Rousse, could I know how is it you got to know Ma Petite?" At my blank look he clarified. "Anita." Oh her. 

 

"I wouldn't say I got to know her. More like we exchanged pleasantries, all because I tried to take a message when she called." He was out right laughing the little monkey. 

 

"You answered my personal line?" I wondered if maybe all those centuries of living made vampires dumber that the average human, they ask some really stupid questions. 

 

"Yes, it rang when I was going to call Spike, I thought I was being a good guest by answering and taking a message, but would your psychotic girlfriend let me do that...of course not. She told me that if even one hair on your head was out of place I was dead, she's on her way here by the way and I'd like to avoid confrontations if at all possible since my control is shaky at best. The dark side is strong in me, and no Darth Vader you're not my father." I had to laugh at his blank look, not knowing that those words would come back to haunt me. 

"Not up on pop culture reference are you? It's OK if I could stay we could maybe spend some of those millions you have stashed in some bank on technology and catch you up on everything. Oh, come on quit looking so surprised you're a vampire. Any vampire who's intelligent enough to hold a city knows moneys important and would have much cash stashed all over the world just in case he or she had to leave and set up shop somewhere new." I wondered if I had naive stamped all over my forehead, which is why I was currently surprising the Master with my insights. 

 

"Why don't you stay and I'll think about your offer as you said you were planning on vacationing." Lets see I could stay probably kill someone and end up persona non grata here or I could leave and maybe visit once he changed girlfriend. I think I'll take option number 2 Alex. 

 

"I don't think so Tim." I could see him wondering who Tim was, sheesh he was really lost on the last few decades. "There's no Tim it's an expression. I really have to go though." I really wanted to stay but I knew what would happen if I did. 

 

"If you must Petite Rousse, however we look forward to your next visit." He was standing up now facing a corner in the room. I turned and looked too. I saw a flash of gold. Eavesdropping wasn't beneath vampires I guess. 

 

"Ya know Asher, eavesdropping isn't polite. Makes girl feel like your spying on her and you wouldn't be doing that now would you?" He was shaking his head and looking rueful as he walked towards me. 

 

"I use to be very good at not being seen Cherie." I was standing between two vampires and I wasn't shivering because I was cold. 

 

"Really? That's nice to know.... Man oh man I wish I could stay here and do this with both of you but I can't. I really really have to go." I really really wanted to stay but my resolve face was on, I was leaving. 

 

"Cherie, I'm sure Jean-Claude could clear up that misunderstanding with 

Anita..." Was it me or was he impossibly closer I could probably feel his nonexistent breath on my face if I tried really hard. I didn't think JC was behind me anymore the little voyeur he was sitting watching the show. 

 

"I know that dummy, but I, me, this person right here, wont be able to just let it go so he can explain as it is I'm fighting to leave before I do something stupid and I don't want to so as much as I want to do you and probably JC I won't but all bets are off on my next visit kay?" I knew time was short so I ducked out of his hold waved good-bye at JC and walked out of the room. I went past the blast doors and stopped before I reached the stairs. Guess fate has it in for me; if the voice I heard coming from up there was any indication. 

 

"Where the fuck is Jean-Claude? Why wasn't I told he was meeting with a powerful witch today? Why aren't any of you bodyguards doing your fucking jobs?" 

Eloquent. She's very very eloquent. Has a way with words this one does. 

 

I backed away slowly and ran back to the sitting room to find Asher now sitting across JC. That worked for what I had in mind. If you can't beat the blokes meet them on your own terms I say.... or was that Spike in a profound moment?


	12. part 12

I was surprised at all the many things that this Petite rousse, so easily said. She said everything that came into her mind going all over before coming back and saying what she had started with. She wanted Asher and myself and she wasn't one to play coy. If it weren't because of Ma Petite I would have taken her up on the offer. As soon as she walked out Asher was asking me to negotiate with the Master of LA, he wanted to follow his witch. I was saddened and happy after all I loved him but more than that I wanted him to be happy, even if that was away from me. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

For a minute I wondered how one slip of a girl could be such a handful. She was propositioning me and Jean-Claude as if we were just normal guys for her to date. She wasn't a vampire groupie she didn't fear what a relationship with vampires would entail. She would always look straight into our eyes when talking, so I guess we couldn't roll her mind. She was so very child like in her exuberance for life, she made me want to laugh and enjoy many things with her. Which is why I wanted to follow her to LA and needed Jean-Claude's help to negotiate with the Master of LA. Although it became a moot point when she raced back into the sitting room with a very very wicked smile on her face. I wondered if Jean-Claude and myself could survive her wickedness in one piece. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

JC and Asher always the gentlemen had stood when I walked...well skidded into the room. "Sit, sit. You know I was thinking of what crazy girl said.... no offense on your taste in girlfriends JC but..." I shrugged she was crazy no way around that. He neither protested nor agreed I took that as a sign to continue. "Anyway, she on her way down, and she's not a happy camper, and such use of foul language all about the fuck this and that and well it was just crude, injured my delicate sensibilities..." They didn't look convinced in fact they looked about ready to laugh, which was fine by me; I was ever closer to reaching my goal.... 

 

"Cherie, I don't doubt her language but your delicate sensibilities? This from the girl propositioning me left and right? I don't see it." I had the grace to blush, I shrugged what could I say he was right. I was right in front of JC now. I think he knew my plan, devious little mind he had. Asher was still trying to not laugh. 

 

"Well, never be said I don't do as asked." I decided to sit, just on JC's lap or more to the point I was straddling his lap. I think Asher was no longer trying to be quietly amused he had moved on to laughing out loud. JC was surprised although I think it had more to do with Asher laughing than me sitting on his lap. I wiggled a bit that got his attention. 

 

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Petite rousse?" I was quite sure I didn't but then when had that stopped me? I didn't know how to end the world but I tried anyway. 

 

"You know I almost hate to mess up such pretty hair but you heard the crazy...I mean lady, hair all out of place. Although.... I think there's a better way to get back at her for threatening innocent bystanders." Kissing JC and messing up his hair all at once sounded even better yum yum. Can I just say that he didn't look all that put upon, actually judging by the way his friend was making an appearance he was anything but opposed to my plan? I'd say he was downright looking forward to it. Such a devious little devil my JC was. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

I was confused when I got to the Circus and found everything normal or as normal as the Circus ever was. I wasn't feeling anything from Jean-Claude, which was normal he was shielding as hard as I was. I didn't even bother with Richard since he was still on that I stole a bit of his humanity kick. Don't know why dead is better than alive to him but I was glad he was alive even if he wasn't. Which was neither here or there. 

 

I found out about the very powerful witch from Sergio although he thought it was some sort of funny joke. I tried to get a straight answer out of Jean-Claude's bodyguards but all I got was laughs and snickers. A couple of she's real scary all done up like a high schooler and then the strangest one came from Cole. 

"Jean-Claude's probably is in danger.... in danger of going out of his mind trying to follow what the hell she's saying all the while trying to get a straight answer out of her." This made me think that this witch was either a complete idiot or a great actress. I'd give her the benefit of the doubt till I met her myself. 

 

"Nah, Jean-Claude probably has his hands full keeping her from ruining his sitting room by bumping into everything and tripping over her own two feet." This from Sergio I was starting to see that they didn't think much of her at all which made me think that the male species always underestimated the females. I wondered what I would find as I descended the stairs or what Jean-Claude likes to call stairs I thought they had been made with something other than human in mind. 

 

I pulled out the browning just in case she wasn't what I had heard. It also made me feel better, when I met anyone with gun in hand that usually cut through a lot of bullshit. However I wasn't expecting to almost drop said gun at the sight that greeted me.


	13. part 13

I don't know how long I had been trying to inhale Jean_claude although somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to come up for air but damn it was so hard to stop. Such sensual lips and that very very talented way he had of kissing, although 400 years of practice I sure hoped he'd picked up pointers.....make that a whole lot of pointers if the way his hands were roaming where any indication. I could still make out Asher laughing, I wondered what was so funny. I broke away from JC, took a big breath and dived right back in. Such delicious torture this was. I knew there was a reason for doing this...I just couldn't think of it at the moment. 

 

I needed more. I grabbed his head between my hands, which got my hands tangled in his hair, which was fine by me since it did exactly what I wanted. I pressed myself even closer to his body. I was ready and very willing to be taken right then and there, probably would've been if I hadn't heard a very distant, "What the fuck is this?" 

 

I broke away from JC and looked around disoriented. I could hear Asher having hysterics on the couch in front of...well behind me since I was still sitting on JC. I was about to ask Asher what was so funny when I heard the voice again, "Jean-Claude what is the meaning of this?" I knew it was coming from behind me. Asher was still behind me laughing his damn fool head off. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I hadn't laughed so much in 100 yrs since I had acquired the scars actually but I couldn't help myself. I knew it was undignified to laugh like I was but I couldn't stop. The little one had just straddled Jean-Claude and messed up his oh so pretty hair and kissed him and herself senseless all to make her point to Anita....was it a wonder I was half in love with her already? I laughed even harder when I heard Anita walk into the room and gasp at the sight before her. I was now laying on the sofa laughing. I wondered what this she was referring to. The redhead on her boyfriends lap or me laughing, which made me laugh even harder. I knew blood tears were rolling down my face I just couldn't seem to stop, maybe it was 100 yrs of not laughing catching up to me. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I had kissed many pretty women in my life but this one, tasted of power. Power was an aphrodisiac that I couldn't deny no matter who I was in love with, then again I was in love with Ma petite because she had been a very powerful necromancer even before I gave her the marks. I was a bit drunk on her taste when Petite rousse broke away from my lips when she heard Ma petite's voice. Although I felt quite proud of myself when she was looking around trying to figure out where she was. Her face scrunched up in the cutest way, while she tried to determine the who, when, where and why of everything. As I looked behind her I saw Asher laying on the couch in what I can only describe as a fit of laughter. I was so very happy at that moment that I missed what Anita was saying all together." 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I was shocked. I didn't know what had shocked me more Asher laughing like a loon or Jean-Claude kissing the redhead that I assumed to be the witch on his lap. I had never been a jealous woman, or at least I had never had any reason to be. But seeing her on my boyfriends lap kissing him made me think of shooting her point blank with no remorse. Of course I never took into account that maybe Jean-Claude felt this way about Mica or Nathaniel for that matter after all reason wasn't ruling my actions jealousy on the other hand was. 

 

"Jean-Claude if you could stop your little tryst for a second and tell me what the fuck is going on, I would be grateful." When asking doesn't work sarcasm will do the job just fine. he carefully lifted the redhead off his lap and placed her next to him, the look on her face made me think she had been ridden hard and put away wet. 

 

"I was kissing her Ma petite" Always stating the obvious, Jean-Claude was good at that. 

 

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth. The redhead was now facing me, her eyes no longer looked dazed in fact they were following my argument with Jean-Claude with interest. 

 

"Would you believe she kissed me? I was only along for how do you put it...ride?" 

 

"Really? It didn't seem like that to me. You looked pretty damn happy to be there actually." 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Sheesh I wondered how JC put up with her bitchiness day after day. No wonder he didn't argue with me when I called her crazy. Asher on the other hand had lost his marbles. He was still laughing, although he actually managed to stop a bit before breaking into fresh peels of laughter. I wondered if maybe seeing me kiss his on again off again boyfriend had broken him somehow....then I thought he was just probably laughing at the fact I was...well had been kissing JC. 

 

Wow JC looked unruffled as crazy girl lit into him for me kissing him, she obviously didn't trust him much if her sarcasm at his telling the truth was any indication. I thought to help him out but all that came out was, "His hairs all out of place." Asher damn his hide laughed impossibly harder at that. I gave him a fierce frown which he saw and laughed even harder. I hoped he didn't hurt himself. 

 

"What!" She asked incredulously. 

 

"His hairs all out of place. you remember me pick up phone you threaten to kill me if even one hair was out of place...ringing a bell?" She nodded. "Well, its all out of place now and it was so deliciously fun to do it too." I think she actually growled at that. Which made me look at her harder than I had been. The fist thing I noticed was she was shorter than I was but not by much, the second was she dressed all in black, the third was the gun loosely held at her side. I felt my control slipping at that. 

 

"Ya know I have a personal dislike for guns of any kind, they bring out my homicidal tendencies and you don't want that." I felt my eyes bleeding to black as I looked at her. "So I suggest you put your gun away before I do something we both regret....although I was only planning to teach you not to threatened people over the phone without just cause your gun is persuading me to do something more permanent than play with your boyfriend." My power was starting to crackle like electricity around me. Jean-Claude was looking at me like I had grown two heads and Asher had finally stopped laughing and was looking decidedly worried. The bitch just stood there and let me feel her power. 

 

"I think we can safely assume I'm not putting away my gun because I feel safer with it right where it is. And frankly I don't give a shit what you like or dislike. So I guess that means we're at a Mexican standoff." She had that look Buffy got when she was fighting the big evil apocalyptic monsters. 

 

"Does the bitch police come and threaten you in the middle of the night or give you lessons with little cups of hot chocolate with the little marshmallows and tiny little cakes that look too good to eat? Never mind I bet you're naturally this charming or maybe it just my presence affecting you?" I gave her my evil willow smile and stood up. She had her gun pointed at me so fast I didn't even see her move. I took a step closer to her and she backed up and stopped. I decided that having control over homicidal tendencies was overrated.


	14. part 14

I was for once in my long life completely speechless. Never had I felt such power coming from one so young. When I had figured out Willow's intentions I had been pleased with her and myself, knowing that she was not only a nice girl but one with a devious mind to go with that deceptive look she gave herself. Except her look created the false idea that she was a child, which I could feel she was anything but. I knew Ma petite was justified in wanting her gun but for once I felt that even she couldn't get out of this alive. Knowing what I did about Willow's past and everything, I knew her reaction was not anything to joke about. But the once lively girl had turned into someone that scared even me in her complete lack of control. I looked over at Asher to see he was having a similar reaction, he was aghast at Willow's raw display of power and the fact that her once lively moss green pools had turned into empty bottomless pits of darkness. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I would not back down to this girl. If I died here and now I had the satisfaction of taking Jean-Claude with me. I knew he had not demurred at her plan like a blushing virgin, knowing him as well I did he probably relished show downs like this but I think he even underestimated this one. Although I got to hand it to her she had a sense of humor only I could like, but no matter either she died or I did or we both did. I had dropped my shields and sensed she had as well. 

 

"Well, here we are all decked out in our party clothes and the natives don't like the entertainment, what a shame." She saw the horrified looks on Jean-Claude and Asher's face and laughed. 

 

"Finally, someone who understands my humor." I would have liked her just for that before I had found her with Jean-Claude. 

 

"Hmm, guess not all guys enjoy a cat fight. What do you think scares them more? The fact that neither of us will back down and one of us or both will die right here or the fact that we have such power?" I wondered if she was a mind reader I had been thinking the exact same thing moments before. 

 

~*~*~*~* 

 

"Don't know it could go either way. Although Jean-Claude gets turned on by power so he might go orgasmic either way, however I think Asher is quite taken with you, so its a toss up one way or the other." That surprised me, she might love Jean-Claude but wasn't stupid enough to believe love conquers all or to completely trust the emotions of others towards her. 

 

"So we gonna do this? Or are we going to talk about it?" She shrugged and I wasn't prepared for the lash of cold energy that came from her. Damn, it knocked me on my ass. I had literally flown over the couch and was currently residing on the floor against the wall. Not bad not bad at all. 

 

"JC I think your going to need a new decorator pretty soon. "I had gotten up and decided that the gun had to go by choice or not. A wave of my hand and poof it was no longer in her hand in fact it wasn't in this plane of existence period. "Don't think guns are needed, I think we'll do just fine under our own steam." 

 

"Dammit, why does everyone always end up taking my favorite gun, it took me 3 months to replace the last one." She looked more put out about loosing the thing than me making it disappear. 

 

I shrugged, "Sorry." Then I smiled. "If we both survive I'll replace it." It was a safe bet one of us wouldn't so I figured empty promise. 

 

She smiled nodded and sent another wave of energy my way except this time it was warm, I was ready this time so it hit my shields. "My turn." I conjured energy balls and started juggling them. "We are at the circus after all, don't see why I can't enjoy it." I stopped advancing and threw them at her she deflected one; her shield took care of the second, but the third and fourth definitely hit their mark. She flew back and landed on her left side, JC's lamp and table where history though. 

 

"First blood. You can stop now Cherie no need to go any further." Asher was standing in front me; I wondered whose side he was on mine or Anita's. 

 

"Asher, sweetie honeycakes, I find you attractive and I might even fall in love with you one day but if you ever get in my way again, I'm going to make whatever gave you those scars seem like a picnic...now move, or I'll move you." I think he hadn't expected that, Jean-Claude had to actually move him aside before I did, he knew what had been unleashed he had tasted it. 

 

"Asher stay out of this. It's my fight and I get to draw second blood." Anita was no longer on the floor in fact she was standing in front of me. I gave her my most winning smile, right before she moved with such speed my eyes couldn't detect her. All I knew was that my jaw hurt, shed busted my lip open and knocked me into the other wall. Guess she was a hands on kind of girl, that was fine by me I hadn't grown up on the hellmouth for nothing. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Her magic definitely packed more of a punch than mine did. I wondered briefly if I could learn to juggle energy balls, then chucked that thought up to being nearly concussed. I wondered if Asher was trying to save me or the image of the girl he held, after all she had undergone a change except she hadn't not really because this was always right under the surface although she was adept at hiding it. 

 

I didn't think my necromancy or my shifter energy would dent the shields she used so I went with a more practical approach after all I shared Richard's beast and had a metaphysical one of my own I moved with shifter speed and punched her right across her mouth, it was satisfying to see her go down and then a kick to the midsection sent her flying into the wall. I was admiring my handiwork when she launched herself at me from where she was. 

 

I landed on the coffee table and wondered if it was the same one I had broken before. The witch however didn't loose sight of her goal with inane details she had landed on top and was systematically punching me into unconscious. I had no qualms about using my beast's strength then. I grabbed her hand in mine as she drew back for another punch, she looked surprised I smiled and started to crush her hand, I felt and heard her tendons tear, then bone with a satisfying crunch. I used her distraction with the pain of her hand to put my leg up over her head and my body's leverage to throw her off me. She landed somewhere I was just looking at the way my eyesight had these black spots appearing at the edges of my vision, my nose was broken, my lip as well but then this was what fighting was about. I wondered how long we could keep this up and figured quite a while if the way my body was healing was an indication. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I did really think I had her there for a second. That is until she somehow managed to crush all the bones in my hand, man that hurt like a bitch. She had somehow bucked me off her I had flown back and smacked into something probably the fireplace. I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. I was telling myself that I would get up and go another round.... I was just getting my bearings first. I was wondering where the vampires had gone to when I heard them speaking...in French no less. I got the feeling they were conspiring against us. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I had tried to intervene and I was disgusted to say that Willow's reaction had hurt more than anything anyone had ever done. I wasn't about to let Jean-Claude get involved with that no matter how bad it got. I knew lying to him was bad but what else was there? Neither Anita nor Willow would stop at out intervention more likely they would lash out at us. 

 

"Jean-Claude, elle a raison. Anita l'a insultée et elle a droit à sa revange. Je te conseille de la laisser faire. Elle n'est pas une enfant. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait."(Jean-Claude she is right, Anita insulted her so she has the right to retribution. I would advise you to give in after all she's not a precocious child, she knows what she's doing) 

 

"Je sait cela, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle demandera et combien il en coûtera pour moi et Anita. Tu oublies que j'aime ma petite et peu importe combien je trouve la rousse divertissante, je ne metterai pas ma petite en danger de mort." (I know that but I am afraid of what she will ask for and how much it will cost Anita and myself. You forget that I love Ma Petite and as entertaining as I find your little redhead I wont put Ma Petit in mortal danger.) 

 

"Je me demande si tu ne mets pas Anita en danger parce que tu l'aimes ou parce que si elle meurre, toi et le loup la suivrez. Je ne crois pas qu'elle causera des dommages permanents à Anita, seulement un coup dur à son orgeuil, et le tien aussi, mais je ne trouve pas que c'est si cher payé." (I wonder if you wont put Anita in danger because you love her or because if she dies you and the wolf go with her? Again I don't think she will cause any undue harm to her, just her pride, maybe yours and that I think isn't too bad a price to pay.) I was completely wrong, I knew that, he knew that but what else could we do? I don't think even we were powerful enough to subdue these two. Their action gave no credence to my words, they were empty platitudes. I knew there was a real possibility I would loose someone I loved this night.


	15. part 15

I didn't think whatever Asher and Jean-Claude were talking about in French was anything good, although it did sound pretty. I was planning to get up and finish the fight...just as soon as I could get my bearings. Laying on the coffee table was comfortable; I had never though it would be. I think Richard had dropped his shields if his constant worry was any indication or was that Jean-Claude's? I didn't know but there was a constant buzzing that was annoying. So I did what I always do at times when I want comfort from them, I shut them out and made sure my thought was clear enough to both, fuck off. I had to giggle at that. 

 

"Anita, you cracking up over there. Did I cause brain damage or something?" The redhead asked this with relish. 

 

I snorted. "You wish." I put a cheery note in my voice. "How's the hand? Don't think you will be juggling anything in a while. Nice trick by the way." She laughed I did as well. 

 

"So are we going to finish this or are we still catching out second winds?" She asked this with a groan. I echoed her groan as I sat up and looked around to where she was. Sitting up just like I was, we looked straight into each other's eyes and knew this round was final; someone wasn't getting up after it. I looked around, trying to find the vampires and took in all the damage, I wondered how they had kept from being part of the wreckage. 

 

"So where's the bloodsuckers?" I asked. She pointed behind me. I would have turned around but it hurt too much. "You guys taking notes and being good little audience?" I new it was stupid to be acting the smartass now but whoever said I was smart lied. I heard two distinct accented, "Hardly." 

 

The witch smiled and nodded and put in her two cents." They are a French audience, although it's rude to talk secrets in front of us especially when we don't know French. Naughty, naughty vampires, you shall have no cake." I laughed she was something. It was a shame one of us wouldn't live out the night. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I almost liked her. She reminded of a cross between Faith and Buffy. Too bad though the play was coming to the final scene I wondered who would emerge from this, although not unscathed. I could see the vamps behind her, looking from me to her in horrified confusion. I don't think they understood our sense of humor. Maybe it was a fight to the death thing. I stood up one handed, she followed suit. I made sure my crushed hand was tucked close to my stomach. I conjured an energy ball into my right hand and let it rip. 

 

She moved with inhuman speed. She had the grace of a cat but that wouldn't help her much unless she could get close again and that wasn't going to happen. My energy ball almost took out Asher. I winced when he moved at the last second and it hit the wall behind him. 

 

"Sorry. Maybe you should move?" Anything he said was lost as Anita took my momentary loss of focus and grabbed my good hand before I had the chance to conjure anything else and threw me into both Jean-Claude and Asher. At least I landed on something soft, sort of. I stood up and looked at the very pleased smile on her face and decided to take it off. It was time to bring on the fun, after all this was a circus. 

 

"You know snakes are not easily charmed but, it can be done." She didn't like 

my tone of voice she was scenting my surprise. Damn. Oh well it would still 

be fun and hopefully fatal. I let my pretties slither around her. She wasn't scared, as I had hoped most people hated snakes. I found out why the next minute, the next moment there was just a blur and four dead snakes. I felt more than saw her charge at me with what I could only see was a short sword. She was like Angel and his secret stash of body weaponry. Good thing he had taught me how to fight with swords. 

 

I parried her attack with my own sword, it was hard to fight one handed but I dint have time to heal myself. We danced in and out of each others thrust and parries until with one thrust I had sliced her across the stomach and up 

against the wall, I wasn't prepared for the knife to come out of her wrist and get embedded in my shoulder. Dammit but she was a walking arsenal of her own. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

AS soon as she was going for slicing me to ribbons I threw my left wrist 

knife at her. I missed my target since she moved but it landed just the same 

embedding itself in her shoulder. I saw her surprise and kicked her sword out 

of her hands since mine was gone as well. Then moved away from her back into 

the middle of the room. She followed, taking the knife out and shaking her 

head. She threw it at me I ducked and heard it hit the wall. We circled each other trying to find out the next plan of attack I took the initiative and threw my other knife at her, I was surprised when she put her hand up, the knife stopped in front of her and turned direction and hurled straight at me. I didn't move fast enough and it ended up in my chest. I knew it had punctured my lung and felt it filling up with blood. 

 

I knew I could take a lot of damage because of my beasts but the was ridiculous, I might not to be able to heal from all this. I only had one thing left to do; I hoped it would be enough. I called on my power like I had done with Chimera, I became my power, as I moved across the room and grabbed hold of her arm. I started to pull energy out, I felt myself start to heal, and it was more of a rush than anything I had ever done. Except in the back of my mind I wondered why she wasn't struggling, she was laughing. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I wondered if this was it. This I think was Anita's last-ditch effort to kill me and save herself, I could read her thoughts. She didn't understand that I 

had perfected this technique long before she had tried it. I let her absorb my energy and laughed, it was a rush. I could see the vampires; their expressions were relieved and saddened. I found it amusing. When I felt myself start to fade I pushed Anita away not with, my hands but with my power. She was disoriented and surprised I think. She didn't think I had any juice left. 

 

"My turn." I gave her my best copy of Spike's chilling grin. The one he uses 

when he's pissed off and doesn't want to let the person know, its all teeth 

and no warmth. I floated over to Anita; she was too stunned to do anything. 

Jean-Claude tried to interfere and I backhanded him into the wall. I had my own special way of taking power in fact I was usually able to take but not give it back, which was fine by me. I laid a hand on Anita's head and started taking her power and mine back. 

 

I felt many presences in her mind. They could hear me through her. There was a wolf...Richard, Jean-Claude, another vampire...Damien. I felt her leopard king...Micah. The morning snack...Nathaniel, and so many others wolves and leopards alike feeling the loss of Anita. I was surprised she wasn't a bad person, then again I wasn't either, them was the breaks in life. I could communicate with the wolf, he was trying to save her, and funny I knew he had hated her for doing this same thing to save him and his wolves that she considered her own. He hated what he was and that was weakness that didn't allow him to use more than partial the beast's power. I laughed at his petty attempt to try to cast me out. He might have succeeded had he accepted himself. I decided that through her I could have him and decided to feast on him. I knew that he hated being food of any kind to anyone. 

 

She was one serving but she carried a full course meal. I could draw energy from everyone of her connections, as Anita started to fade I stopped taking her energy and focused on the wolf. I felt my wounds healing. Then I heard my phone ring. Damn. I figured this could wait. I answered, wonder how I got a signal in the bowels of the earth but then maybe it was all the energy I was emitting. 

 

"Hello." 

 

"Pet, that you?" 

 

"Not its the one armed man, of course its me who else would answer my phone?" 

 

"Well, I thought you would call me from the airport, it's been 2 hours." 

 

"Really? That long?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Oh, I didn't make the airport." 

 

"Figured as much ducks. Just called to see how everything went." 

 

"Oh, well.... I haven't exactly finished yet. You interrupted." 

 

"Bloody hell Red, tell me you didn't stop to answer the phone." He was laughing at me. 

 

"I did." I was blushing; it did seem kind of stupid. 

 

"So?" 

 

"So what?" 

 

He sighed all exasperated like. "What did I interrupt?" Oh that. 

 

"I was in the middle of gaining more power by draining Anita's and through her ex and a couple of others...why?" 

 

"Just wondering, so you gonna kill her?" He relished killing no matter who did it. I was wondering that myself actually but the wolf chose that moment to burst into the scene.


	16. part 16

For a moment I knew loss and it saddened me that in order for Anita to live Petite rousse would die. I was relieved I wouldn't be following Anita in death but that didn't make my sadness disappear. I saw the same look in Asher's eyes and wondered if perhaps we should have stopped this. We should have let her go, she had warned us but we were stubborn creatures that enjoyed a little discord after all life got pretty monotonous after 400 yrs. I could see feel the power rush through Ma petite then myself and then to Richard. The shields were gone. I could feel he was on his way here. I also felt the moment Willow used her power to push Anita away. I was scared for the first time in 200 yrs. I rushed to stop Willow I knew her intent; it was there in the way she moved and smiled. Although I tried I was slapped aside like a plaything. I could only hope passing from this world would not be as painful as that as I blacked out. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"What the hell is going on here? Why aren't Jean-Claude or Anita conscious and why are you just standing there Asher?" The wolf was very angry, his beast was present very near the surface I could taste it like honey all warm and sticky in the air. 

 

"There is nothing I can do, she is a power unto herself, even Anita could not take her on, Jean-Claude tried but as you see he wasn't successful I am afraid that you wont be either Mon ami." Asher was standing against the wall, as if nothing was happening I admired his sentiment even if I would have been trying to save friends no matter how hopeless it seemed. 

 

"Pet?" I remembered I was on the phone. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"So you gonna kill her or not?" That was the million-dollar question wasn't it? I didn't know. I knew who would help though. 

 

"I guess...that was the plan. Let me talk to Angel." The wolf and his bodyguards were looking at me funny like having a phone conversation in the middle of this was against some kind of code. Asher however was just starring at me with those pale baby blues that said so much yet said nothing. I could hear Spike yelling for Angel to get his arse to the phone. I smiled, how I wished I had been able to leave before all this happened. 

 

"What?" I asked the new comers. All I received in answer were growls and them shifting to wolfmen forms. Dammit but when it rains it pours. Damn idiot, their king was, he was weak not only from his own crippled ability to accept himself but from the power I had taken from him...I didn't understand. Then suddenly I had a thought and it wasn't exactly mine. He wanted to die, he hated what he was so much that he craved death and he saw death in my eyes. At any other time I would have been happy to oblige but now I wasn't so sure I needed to talk to Angel and the only way to do that was to subdue the wolves. 

 

"Angel?"

 

"Yes, Willow?" 

 

"Talk to Asher while I take care of something." I walked to Asher and handed him the phone, "Don't let anything make you hang up the phone, I don't care if you talk about the French revolution just keep him on the phone." He nodded and started talking to Angel. 

 

"Let me make sure Anita, doesn't fall over and break something and I'll be right with you. "I floated Anita over to Asher. Anita's body was there and so was she was just in a coma of sorts. 

 

"Now boys, this is a pointless fight and you know that, I can smell defeat in you, you are weak because you king is weak and that strain of weakness in him will get everyone killed, this is your chance to back off. Anita knew what she was getting into, we both knew only one of us would survive, she also gave you a message Richard when you felt her fighting and tried to help. Would you like me to repeat it?" He only growled and attacked in a blur of speed, it didn't matter I flung them all into the wall with a simple wave of my hand. 

 

"She said fuck off, and she meant it. Just as I do. Now I have a friend to talk to so I'm afraid I've had enough so puppies you shall be." I made puppies out of them; they were such cute puppies too. They were better puppies than wolves anyway. I picked up the honey colored one and cuddled it close, he was so sweet I could see why it was so hard for him to embrace his beast. 

 

I walked back over to Asher and caught the end of his conversation with Angel, "She made puppies of them, nice puppies but puppies none the less." See he wasted no time in telling on me; I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the phone. I wanted to sit on the couch but it was ruined. I opted for sitting on a cushion on the floor were I could play with the puppies. 

 

"Angel." I sighed relived to know he was on the line. 

 

"Willow." I heard the note of disproval in his voice, no matter how powerful I was he and Spike were the only one who reprimanded me. Everyone else was too scared. 

 

"I know, but she started it." Putting it that way it did sound kinda childish. 

"Because you were involved in some heavy petting with not only her boyfriend but the Master of the City. Then you taunt her about his hair, have I taught you nothing little one?" I giggled at Angel saying heavy petting, heard him sigh and decided to mentally giggle next time. 

 

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound kind of.... dumb and petty. They are really screwed up here though, I thought I was bad but they have me beat with problems hands down." 

 

"That's not the point Willow and you know it. You have power and I respect it but you are still just a child by my standards you need to learn restraint. Your worse that Spike." 

 

"No need to insult me ya know, I know all this but according to the stupid rules I was playing by it was a fight to the death. Is this gonna turn into someone always trying to hunt me down and trying to kill me because I didn't kill her? I rather be ruthless and left alone than having to keep fighting all the time." 

 

"Willow, you have that thing backwards. If you kill her then you gain a reputation and then everyone will be trying to gain a reputation by killing you and you my dear are not easily killed by what I have heard from your friend Asher." 

 

"Well I was taught by the best. So I should be a good little girl and give her back her power? Can I torture her ex-boyfriend he's such an idiot, much like you were before the whole getting away from Buffy thing." 

 

"Ah, don't remind me, so he has trouble being a vampire?" I laughed. 

 

"No, he's a werewolf, well he's the werewolf king but he doesn't embrace what he is, he's all about wanting to be normal and have a normal life yet he killed the old wolf king by eating him, he's pretty screwed up." Angel was laughing out loud. I wondered what was so funny. 

 

"I waited and he finally told me," I finally found someone who's worse off than I was and I can finally get Spike off my back about it." It was nice to know my drama helped him. 

 

"Thanks for talking to me Angel. I'll go put everyone together again. I'll be baking cookies for years because of this. I really hope everyone appreciates my efforts." Angel laughed and hung up. 

 

"Guess that means no one dies today." I said out loud to no one in particular except Asher was there. 

 

"It is good to know that someone can reach you Cherie, when I was not able to." 

I was starting to feel really guilty and that was not good not before I had cleaned up everyone. First things first though. I went over to JC and cradled his head in my lap, I felt really bad about knocking him out the least I could do was wake him up before anyone else saw him like that. I cut my wrist with a knife and let the blood dribble onto his lips until he grabbed it and bit into it with vigor. I knew when he had taken enough and took my hand away. He opened his eyes and they glowed, he was confused. 

 

"I'm sorry about throwing you into the wall." I was running my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about your room too and Anita and Richard." he nodded. 

 

"You are sorry about many things Petite rousse, but I am confused Richard?" I pointed at the puppy that had come over and was trying to lick his face. "You 

mean to tell me that Richard is this puppy?" I nodded. He laughed making me shiver. "Even while being wicked you have a great sense of humor, this I am going to laugh about for centuries turning the Ulfric to a mere puppy its priceless." Somehow I think Richard understood because he peed on Jean-Claude's floor. It was my turn to laugh, as did Asher. 

 

JC got up and helped me up. I headed for Anita, placed my hand on her head again. I gave her power back; in fact I felt all her ties to everyone renew 

themselves. I felt their worry and love for her, now I was jealous. I did my best to send my apologies to everyone, I don't know if they understood but everyone would be receiving cookies. I put Anita's essence back into herself and waited to see if she would wake up. 

 

She blinked I smiled and then thought better of that. I was surprised when the first thing out of her mouth was, "I like oatmeal cookies."


	17. part 17

I felt like I hadn't almost died. In fact I felt like I could go run miles and still have energy left. I wasn't pissed at Willow for beating me; I was happy which was weird. I had somehow ended up in her head and I saw all of her. Her memories were my own and her life was mine I think she had felt the same thing. I was glad that there was finally someone out there who was stronger than I was, and had an even more screwed up life as well. So the last part was petty but it was accurate at least I never had to worry about ending the world, my power didn't have end of the world potential, hers did. I never had to worry about what I wished out loud or in my mind, I couldn't make things happen with a thought. My life was peachy compared to hers. 

 

"I like oatmeal cookies" Her eyes kind of bugged out, she laughed. 

 

"I knew that somehow." She answered and started having some inner conversation with herself her eyes were closed. "I also know JC has a cross scar on his chest, Richard can make me come with his beast, Micah is short and very well endowed, Nathaniel has the bluest almost purple eyes with the best head of hair I have ever seen, he's also very submissive but is getting better, and they are all great in bed.... even Jason..." She opened her eyes and I knew I was blushing, so I guess the memory thing went both ways. Even Jean-Claude and Asher couldn't understand how she had known all that. I was going to return the favor. 

"I know Oz was cute and good in bed. Tara was great she knew just how to please me. Spike was in his own universe with looks and technique one can only describe as orgasmic. Angel tall dark and mysterious is the best kisser on this side of the earth and I've heard he's great in bed but that was what Spike told me in a drunk moment." She was blushing now and I felt better about me blushing. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

"Well, now that you two ladies have finished talking about your love lives could we finish this...Oui?" I stuck my tongue out at him, party pooper. I remembered something. 

 

"Since I won, I want something in return." Anita looked at me, as did everyone else, they were probably thinking what someone as powerful as me would want. 

 

"I want to stay here on vacation and hang-out. I promise to behave unless someone comes to me wanting to fight." They nodded, I knew they would but then that wasn't what I really wanted. "I also want to keep Richard." That got me frowns and glares galore. "Not as my love slave, get your minds out of the gutter, sheesh. I want to keep him in puppy form, I want to teach him some stuff." They were looking at me suspiciously. I tried to reassure them with my look but then I remembered I was still all with the scary get up. I started erecting shields and placing my magic back inside myself. 

 

"Why do you do that?" 

 

"Do what?" I asked her confused 

 

"The black hair and eye thing." Oh, that. 

 

"Well, I swallowed black magic whole I guess. It's a manifestation of how black my magic is? Or maybe it's just.... I actually don't know.... but if I ever want to turn my hair black I have a way, it's sure as hell beats Clairol." She laughed and nodded. 

 

"I like you better with green eyes and red hair." I like me better this way to. I picked up Richard when he came sniffing at my shoes. "So can I keep him?" 

 

They all looked at each other and I felt that maybe they needed more prompting. 

"I can help him accept his beast. Who he is. What he is. I promise not to do anything he wouldn't want me too. I'll also return his friends to normal." Everyone looked at the other two puppies playing on what was left of the coffee table. I made them normal right before their eyes. It was spiffy to see two grown men playing with each other, until they noticed they weren't puppies anymore. 

 

They immediately turned and looked around trying to find Richard, when they did they looked to Anita. She gave them her best shrug all the while trying not to laugh. "You guys seem to have misplaced Richard." She prompted...and they said I was evil. They both turned around and looked at me as if saying what did you do with Richard. 

 

"I don't have wolfy", which was true I had puppy. "He said he was tired of all the Anita life and death struggles so he went off to Tennessee, I think he said he needed down time?" Anita glared at me for involving her in my lies I smiled and petted Richard. They didn't look convinced but left anyway by the time they found out the truth Richard would be back to himself, unless he was unusually stubborn. 

 

"Well, that's that" I looked around JC's once very beautiful sitting room and winced. "Some trash pickup a coat of paint...maybe two, should fix it right up." 

Understatement of the year, but everyone laughed. Then I remembered something else that was very important. 

 

"Do you have food in this place? I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving. I could eat a house." I think that was the least of everyone's worries but I had a priority to eat before anything else happened. 

 

"We could order take-out?" Anita offered, I agreed wholeheartedly and threw her my cell phone since hers was nowhere in sight. I had almost forgotten to tell her something. 

 

"Oh order a lot of food, everyone's coming over. Charge it to me since it's my fault they're coming over. Here's my card. Make sure there's enough for like 15 people." She looked at me curiously but nodded and accepted my card. I found Asher and JC looking at me in that strange trying to figure me out. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I found it amusing that Petite Rousse asked for Monsieur Zeeman as a boon. I wondered if she knew her implications. She clarified but still why else would anyone want their own pet wolf, if it wasn't to feed or sex. Funny how Ma petite and her now licked each other after having almost killed each other, they seem to share each others memories somehow, I wondered how that would affect the triumverate, would Willow be able to substitute Anita since she had been Anita just a little while? Would Anita be able to use Willows power? I could only ponder about the implications since this had never happened. 

 

I could only wonder how such a young girl could wield so much power and yet not be corrupted by the trappings of it, her priorities where appallingly simple. She liked to have fun and live, and eat apparently if the way she had taken the phone from Anita and put in her order had been any implication. I never knew a single person could possibly eat all that food. She ordered the whole left side of the menu I believe. That was after having the order taker read her the whole thing. The left side of the menu was for her, Anita had already ordered for these 15 people that were showing up. She was so very human in the way she viewed life but how human could one be having world-renowned killers as best friends? I could only wonder what was in store for us next. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I don't really know when I started referring to her as my witch, or for that matter when Jean-Claude had decided this. She was obviously ashamed of what she had said to me but she wouldn't apologize to me as she had everyone else. I was at a loss as to the why of this. I was disappointed that my thoughts or advice was worth nothing to her, I knew it wasn't logical since I had only known her a few hours and that she spent trying to kill Anita. I was jealous of Angel and the fact that his opinion and advice held sway over my witch. 

 

It was a very weird position to be in, taking all these liberties that had not been given to me by word or deed. It was hopeful that things would change since she was spending the rest of her vacation here. I was ready to offer her my room, or Jason's he could sleep at the foot of Jean-Claude's bed anyhow. I could only hope there were no more surprises this night I don't think Jean-Claude's rooms could take anymore, as it was he was already finding a new decorating scheme and painting to use. I was sure it would be another of us three at our best, Jean-Claude might love Anita but he had loved Julianna and me long before her and would continue to do so until he was dust or I was. 

 

I had never known a woman to eat so much especially in the company of others in a glaringly public way; even Anita only ate when at home or with jean-Claude. She had laughed at our shocked expressions, mumbled something about girls eating too. I thought that was a mistake on her part since this girl ate for 8 of those disgustingly big sports players that were always throwing balls around. After ordering the food we were all left looking at each other and wondering what to do next.


	18. part 18

I had to ask Anita sometime before anyone arrived so I tried my telepathic ability. It was very easy I just had to concentrate harder than usual. 

 

("Anita.") I mentally asked.

 

"What?" She spoke aloud, what a dork. JC and Asher were looking at her funny before answering. 

 

"I did not say anything Ma petite, Asher?" 

 

"Non." 

 

(Shh. Don't talk out loud. Do it in your head.) 

 

("Why?") 

 

("Cause I said so.") She glared I smiled. (Just joking, I actually wanted to ask you if you mind me kissing all your boys, I mean share the wealth woman. Poor souls like me never get hooked up to so many drop dead gorgeous hotties.) 

 

(I don't think so.) 

 

(Fine, deprive little ole me of some fun. I just wanted to let you know that I am keeping Asher for myself and I want some of JC. I know he's your boyfriend but damn woman how many do you have already? He's all with the celibacy thing not even Asher and he has been like JC's on again off again bloke for like 300 yrs. I mean how can you hurt both of them like that?) 

 

(I don't do that male male scene I'm not comfortable with it.) 

 

"(Very selfish Anita, I mean hello, do you think JC likes to share? With like 4 other guys? Yet he can't be with me or Asher who he has loved for longer than we have been alive because you're squeamish? Come off of it, you kill things for a living and sleep with four guys how much more squeamish is letting JC have Asher you love him too. Me I can understand but still I mean you know I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. I will be around for a while, so JC all yours except for when I visit once every 15 yrs? That's a good arrangement don't you think?") I was wearing her down; you just had to point out the glaringly obvious sometimes. I could make the visit every 15 yrs, it didn't matter to me, I was going to live forever, but she didn't know that. She was breaking, who wouldn't after haring the bare facts that way. 

 

(Fine...but you and Jean-Claude aren't to be seen, I don't really care about him and Asher but you and him aren't seen or the deal is off. I don't want to hear anything or come to the Circus and find anything.... got it?") What a tight ass, hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil much? 

 

(Agreed.) The answer didn't come fast enough for me, since her friends were starting to arrive. I didn't care one way or the other they would both eventually be mine, my life span was very big and in her line of work she had the life span of a slayer and if by some off chance she lived past it, then she would kill herself, no human even a preternatural one like her likes to see friends and family die while she remains the same. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

If I didn't know better I would have guessed Anita and Cherie were communicating but that was impossible they had not uttered a word. Then again my witch was full of surprises. I wanted to talk to her but not here in front of Jean-Claude's approving eyes or Anita's indifferent ones, I wanted to be alone with her. That was not to be if the way Anita's pets came flooding into the Circus. First came Micah with Nathaniel, then Damien, Jason, Zane, Cherry, Gabriel, Stephen, Vivian, and last Sylvie she was a surprise. However they all had one thing in common they all gathered around an uncomfortable Anita and made sure she was all right, however they sent my witch glares that promised death and retribution. I wouldn't stand for that, Anita would be dead right now if not because of her. 

 

I had started glaring back and letting my eyes glow with the inner fire as many say, I was trying to make them uncomfortable since I couldn't roll their minds. I felt a small hand on my arm and looked down into the clearest green eyes I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

 

"It's OK, I understand." She said quietly, they could hear her but they were not meant to. 

 

"Non, I will not let them make you feel ashamed, you have nothing no be ashamed of, they have no right to treat you thus. You could have killed her outright, you chose not to, they should be counting their blessings and thanking you. You gave mercy unlike Anita she knows only the kill, she kills enemies, loved ones and monsters as if nothing matters if they threaten those she considers hers or under her protection. You saved her, she would never return the favor I can assure you." I was mad and felt the need to protect my witch from such uncaring ones. 

 

"Oui, he is right Petite rousse, you are the only one I know that has healed her enemy and broken bread with her." For once Jean-Claude had not remained neutral, I gave him my warmest smile in return, he nodded. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Technically the bread as he put it wasn't here as of yet but I was hoping that would change soon. "I know that, but it doesn't matter I save people because I'm not like Anita I never want to be, not because I want to have them owe me their life. If that was the case the whole damn world owes me, do you know how many apocalypses I have helped stop? How many idiots wanting to plunge the world into hell?" JC and Asher were shaking their heads waiting for me to explain but something else caught my eye. 

 

My stomach felt very empty and I felt my ribs starting to rub against each other...or maybe that was just my hunger hallucinations, I was starting to see take-out boxes dancing in mid-air, accompanied by chopsticks. I tried shacking my head maybe that would clear it but no such luck. I shut my eyes and opened them again, that didn't work. I covered them with my hands and peeked between my fingers and they were still there, I groaned why did hunger hallucinations have to happen to me? In public? 

 

"Are you all right Cherie?" Asher asked concerned. I shook my head no. 

 

"Then what is it?" How do you tell a vampire you're so hungry your seeing hallucinations about food? 

 

"I'm hungry." That sounded childish. "I'm seeing things, take-out boxes and chopsticks doing what the lime green Jell-O things did in Flubber you know?" They were looking at me blankly; damn I forget these two are technophobes to a fault. "You don't know. Its ok just I'm seeing dancing food boxes because I'm so hungry. That guy better get here already or he's going to be.... turned into a frog." Yuck. That would be punishment enough for taking so long. 

 

"Sorciere rouge? A frog?" JC asked with a laugh, making me feel like he had just taken his hands and run them all over my body, this wasn't helping the black spots dancing at the edge of my vision. 

 

"Yes. They are evil nasty creatures, he deserves to be a frog if I pass out before he gets here, which is becoming a distinct possibility." After the last I started to fall, as if my own feet weren't going to hold me, but JC and Asher were there even before I had completely lost my balance. "Thanks, its just I need food, all that magic I used and the blood I gave you and the fact I haven't eaten anything since breakfast is catching up." They were holding me up between them because I was too sapped of any energy to do anything else but hope food would be here any minute now. 

 

I think somebody likes me up there because my prayer for food was answered. JC's lackeys had begun to bring lots and lots of bags down full of wonderful smelling food. I was drooling; food sacks had never looked so good. Although where all the food would go was a problem, there were no chairs, or tables, just debris. I leaned more heavily on Asher and gave JC my most winning smile. 

 

"I will love you forever if you go get me my food. I know so beneath you but right now I don't think I can walk to it, much less move. I'll just let Asher hold me up until I can." Asher took me from JC; I was kind of amazed he actually went to get all my food. Maybe I looked worst than I thought. I sure as hell felt bad. 

 

"Do you want to sit down Cherie?" Asher was already trying to find a suitable chair, which wasn't possible since everything was a mess. 

 

"Nothing to sit on sweetie but thanks for the thought, although if you don't mind sitting on the floor...." No sooner had I said that than he was lowering us both down to the floor, he set me carefully on the floor than sat himself down next to me. It was nice to have someone to baby me. I wasn't prepared to have him reach over and put me sideways on his lap. It was very nice but I bet damn uncomfortable for him. 

 

"You don't have to..." 

 

"Shh, Cherie I know but you are mine to cuddle, until you are yourself again.... Oui?" I sighed against his neck and knew there wasn't much I could do about it and it did feel good. I nodded and put my head down on his shoulder. He had his arms around me, I was happy when JC came back with all my food. 

 

"Petite rousse, how are you going to eat all this?" He motioned with his hands to the three sacks he carried. I shrugged, like everyone else one bite at a time. I think Richard puppy knew it was chow time, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to me, coming to a sliding halt, smashing into JC and yipping around him, in efforts to get the food. "Such lack of decorum...even when a dog, more noise than he's worth." Even with all his grumbling JC was careful not to step on Richard even going as far as telling Jason to fetch something to put water in for him. I knew JC was just a softy on the inside. 

 

"Thanks I am forever more in love with the way you fetch and carry." Asher chuckled; JC glared but couldn't quite hide the smile showing through. I blew him a kiss and grabbed the sack he offered opening the first box and hoping the place had sent forks, I was too hungry to improve my eating with chopsticks. Richard was still running around yipping all over the place trying to get me to feed him. I took some of my orange chicken and gave it to him, he sniffed making sure it was edible then ate it one small puppy bite. He looked at me expectantly. 

 

"Pig." I grumbled and gave him some more before starting to eat myself. I was pleasantly surprised when JC slid down next to us and took a box and kept feeding Richard while I ate. I wondered if maybe they wanted some but then how do you ask a vampire if would like Chinese, without insulting the fact that they are vampires and drink blood? I think Spike and Angel were the only vampires I had known to have favorite foods, although Spike ate food Angel ate dessert of any kind. I gave it a go anyway. 

 

"Um, do you guys eat? I mean I know glaringly obvious your on a liquid diet but Spike and Angel eat when I'm around, I think Spike eats all the time, he's such a pig, but I didn't know if you guys put cheerios in your blood or chocolate?" 

They both looked shocked at the thought. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. 

 

"Cherie, we drink from humans and shifters there is no way to add chocolate or these cheerios you speak of not that we would." Oh, solved that question. 

 

"Well, I'm sure you can find a way I mean come on just grab some Hershey's chocolate syrup and put some on the place your going to bite before biting. I can't believe I'm actually giving vampires tips on how to eat while taking blood from people. I am such a nut. Why is that guy looking at me and sniffing the air?" Both JC and Asher followed my line of sight as I started on my second box of food. 

 

"That is Jason, my pet wolf." JC answered as if having a person be a pet wolf was nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

"Still doesn't explain the sniffing and starring." JC called him over. 

 

"Hello there, why are you sniffing and looking at me?" I was direct why beat around the proverbial bush. Both of my vampires sighed as if I was a lost cause. Jason laughed and looked perplexed before answering. 

 

"You smell like Anita and Jean-Claude and Richard, but then I also smell Richard here but he's not. I find it weird that you also have your own smell under the triumverate cologne. It smells warm and sweet and dangerous. I was trying to figure out why." I laughed then sobered he smelled Richard? That was not good. 

"I feel left out of your club and you don't seem as moral as our dear Anita." He said that mockingly I wondered whom it was directed at her or me. It didn't matter he reminded me of Xander. "Is it exclusive to Master vampires or can anyone join." Definitely Xander. I laughed and heard a faint growl from Asher I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Unless of course I'd be poaching on Asher's territory then of course I would leave you alone he is after all a very scary vampire." Asher stiffened, JC laughed and Jason smirked knowing he'd scored a hit. 

 

"Well, join us but leave the little zingers at the death glaring club. Have some Chinese fried rice and behave, you amuse me and your pretty to look at but if you insult my vampires again, your going to find yourself without the ability to speak." He looked scared for a moment. Then nodded slowly, sat down in front of me and grabbed a dish out of one of the sacks. I wondered why he had looked scared, then Anita's dealings with him came to my mind and I understood. 

 

"Jason, I didn't mean I would kill you or shoot you. I really meant that I would take away your ability to speak. Have you seen Matrix?" I asked going about it a different way since he didn't comprehend. He nodded all the while eating and laughing at the way Richard was playing tug of war with JC's fork as he fed him. "You remember when the agents took Neo and they took away his ability to speak before they implanted him with a bug?" HE looked even more confused but nodded. "I'm going to take your ability to speak just like they did Neo's if you insult my vampires understand?" You could see the understanding bloom in his eyes, he was relieved and a bit curious but no longer scared. 

 

"You can do that? What else can you do?" I laughed, guess my threat was more wondrous than scary. I was starting to feel better I was on my fourth helping. Richard was having a grand ole time trying to bite the fork out of JC's hand and eating his chicken at the same time. JC looked happy to oblige which confused me. Asher was no longer being self-conscious but being naughty, kissing all up and down my neck and whispering sweet French nothings in my ear, all the while I tried to carry a conversation with Jason. The other group was on the far side of the room, all on the floor eating but not really talking or joking just all watching Anita she giving them comfort not the other way around, what a bummer to be her. I rather have vampire cuddles and pet wolf conversation.


	19. part 19

Here I was surrounded by the people I loved and cared about but it wasn't as satisfying as it should have been. I couldn't understand why Asher, Jean-Claude and Jason laughing and talking with *her* irked me. Even the fact that Richard the puppy was over there was bothersome. Jean-Claude would never sit on the floor for me, kill someone yes, ruin his clothes no. Jason was mine, even if most of the time he got on my nerves and I wanted to kill him, but Dammit he was mine. I didn't understand why Asher was all of a sudden not peek a boo vampire, he was with me even after I had showed him and told him he was still gorgeous. 

I knew jealousy was eating at me but I couldn't help it. She shows weakness and everyone loves her, even though she tried to kill me, I show weakness and I'm dead. Why couldn't I just sit and chat like they were, was I such a sociopath that I couldn't carry on civil conversation except when fighting? I don't think I could stand much more of the jolly club laughter coming my way. I was tired and feeling depressed, shows how together my life was when a mere girl turns it upside down with a few choice actions that should mean nothing, but had my boyfriend enraptured as well as Asher and Jason and even Richard. 

 

"Anita?" Nathaniel was having a subservient moment again. 

 

"What?" I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit at the moment. 

 

"Can I go over there and talk to her, she smells interesting." Well fuck a duck; everyone was deserting me for her. I had the uncontrollable urge to just walk up to her and shoot her point blank. I felt Micah's hand on my shoulder, so maybe my feelings were more obvious than expected. I didn't trust myself to talk so I nodded. 

 

"Anita, what is wrong?" Micah was always willing to put up with all my shit as long as he got me. I wondered why was it just the Nimir-Raj connection he liked or was it me? Sometimes I wondered how I could have let my love life get so fucked up. 

 

"I'm tired and I just want to go home." Which was true, although I wanted to be held. No one tried that with me anymore, since their efforts had always been rebuffed. I could only get warm human contact during sex or after sex and when I slept with the pard. Although that was comforting it wasn't what I was looking for, I wanted what she had the ability to lose yourself in the moment without actually thinking of it as perceived weakness. 

 

"Yes, I think it is time we all left." Was Micah's neutral answer. He was always neutral he never demanded more that I wanted to give and I never gave more than the bare minimum. I wondered if I would be happier if he demanded more. 

 

I could see her now in Asher's arms, laughing carefree but I would never think her weak, and I knew what she had the power to do. How did she go from sociopath, to carefree was it a switch she had learn to pull or was it something that I lacked? I was too tired to ponder it anymore. I got up and everyone followed suit. 

 

"Lets go home guys, it late or early and I have had enough fun tonight." 

Everyone nodded picked up the food cartons and stuffed them back in the sacks since trash was all over the place it was kind of pointless to try and take them to a trash bin. I walked over to them my entourage at my back. I stopped in front of them, and it was as if my presence had sucked the life out of everyone except her she smiled. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I was wondering why everyone had gone all quietly serious on me when I noticed Anita standing in front of us. I smiled in greeting and wondered if maybe that hadn't been the best idea since her eyes hardened. 

 

"We are leaving." I nodded, as did everyone else. 

 

"Can I borrow Nathaniel? I mean he can be my tour guide tomorrow with Jason." The way she was looking at me I decided to add more to that. "I mean if it's Ok with you. I asked him but he said I had to ask you." I shrugged I didn't understand it. "Is he your little brother or something?" Apparently I had just committed a faux pass by the expressions that I was seeing. 

 

"Or something, I'm his Nimir-Ra." OK that told me nothing. 

 

"And that means what you get to tell him what to do?" I was looking up at her; I didn't feel at a disadvantage I was just trying to get this Nimir-Ra business correct. 

 

She sighed so maybe it was something else. "In a nutshell, yes. It's more than that but I'm tired and Nathaniel can explain to you in detail. Jason can probably help with that. Have fun, check in before your shift Nathaniel. Asher, Jean-Claude." She nodded and left followed by her little entourage. No goodbye vampire smoochies for her, how sad. 

 

"Well, she's just a very happy person, and I get tour guides for tomorrow. I would be doing a happy dance right now except I am so stuffed I couldn't move." 

I snuggled closer to Asher. 

 

"I can't for the life of me think of why you ate like a bird...a prehistoric bird more than likely." I laughed Jason was so Xanderish. 

 

"So Nathaniel got a nick name?" 

 

"No." He was so cute, in a pixie kind of way, with the eyes and the hair and the wiry build. 

 

I sighed, "Want one?" His eyes lit up for a moment before dulling again. He looked so perpetually sad even when laughing. 

 

"OK." 

 

I had to think of one that was very very grand. "I got it." 

 

Everyone looked interested. "What?" He asked.

 

"Tink." 

 

"Tink." Everyone repeated stupidly. 

 

"Yes, Tink as in Tinkerbell. Not that your a woman or I think that its just you got like this fairy look to you, the eyes and the hair, I expect you to grow wings and fly away to never never land at any moment." Jason laughed Nathaniel smiled. 

 

"Explain." From the vampires, how sad they had missed out on Disney. 

 

"Not tonight boys, later. Now I think its time we all headed for bed. You boys aren't squeamish are you?" They looked confused. Jason caught on first if his grin was any indication. 

 

"Squeamish, depend on the situation." He answered giving me the once over. I laughed and wondered if maybe he had Spike like qualities to him too. 

 

"I don't want to sleep with vampires, who have no body temperature, because I get cold easily but shifters are all nice and warm..." I wiggled my eyebrows. Jason licked his lips and Nathaniel just smiled at our antics. Asher went stiff again; Jean-Claude was watching us as one watches children, with this fond gleam in his eyes. 

 

"Fine by us." Jason answered for Nathaniel, although Nathaniel nodded when I looked at him. 

 

"Well now that that's settled." I turned to JC knowing Asher was looking at me. "Which one of you had the biggest bed? Cause we are going to be one big pile of bodies and it sucks when you fall off." JC just raised that eyebrow; Asher just rubbed his head against my shoulder as if seeking comfort. 

 

JC stood up with an imperious follow me, we all did. Jason and Nathaniel helped Asher get off the ground while still holding me. We walked down the hall, to a set of double doors that was the biggest bedchamber I had ever been in. It was grand. The bed was huge, 12 people could lie on it comfortably. I felt the need to make sure everyone was on the same page with what I had in mind. 

 

"You guys know, I just want sleep. No hanky panky tonight, just sleep. Tomorrow is a different matter all together. Now strip to your underwear everyone, I wanna see some skin." I felt Asher stiffen beneath me again. I lowered my voice and whispered in his ear. "I find you attractive with your clothes on, I know what's under there Asher I saw it already and so has everyone in this room. No one is repulsed so do as I say and strip mister or you're sleeping on the couch." I wiggled and he let me down. It was nice to know everyone listened so carefully, Jason had on blue silk boxers, Nathaniel was wearing leopard print briefs, Jean-Claude however was naked, totally and gloriously naked. I gulped. 

"JC, you are a very yummy creature of the night but some underwear on just this one night, I am really too tired to do much more than look at how incredible handsome everyone I have met in this town so far is." He acknowledged my request and went towards another set of doors; he came out with black silk boxers on. He threw another pair at Asher who was behind me. I was glad I hadn't turned around or all my good sleeping intentions would have gone out the window. 

 

"What about you petite rousse?" Right me, well that was easy enough. I transfigured what I was wearing into pajamas. I made them as unsexual as possible. It was a spaghetti string cotton shirt with shorts to match. They had a sleepy Sylvester chasing an equally sleepy Tweety around in circles. Somehow I felt short of my mark if the lust filled gazes that were burning holes in my body were any indication. 

 

"Well, bed time everyone." I climbed on the bed followed by Asher, and Jean-Claude. Nathaniel climbed on the other side with Jason. I waited until Asher was lying down next to me before turning on my side and using him as my pillow, he was surprised since his scars where on my side. I threw my arm across his waist and felt that JC had also decided to use him as a pillow, since my hand was also now on his waist. Nathaniel spooned up behind me and Jason spooned Nathaniel. I knew it was really weird of me to tell complete strangers to sleep with me but I didn't want to really go to sleep alone. It made me think of icky dreams, having everyone with was not only comforting but it made me feel as if they would keep my crap dreams at bay. I started drifting off to sleep hearing Asher and JC murmuring to each other in French, it was comforting and reassuring to know they would be with me watching over me while I slept.


	20. part 20

Note: **Most of the following is suppose to be in French but in reality it would take way to long to get translations since it like 85 % of this chapter so I decided to tell you to think French, while reading English. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

**French starts here** 

 

"I am confused by her." 

 

"You should be, she is an enigma wrapped in confusion." 

 

"Yes, she is...but how can I want to possess her so quickly, I would rather not share her with anyone, not even you."

 

"I know." 

 

"Now is not the time to be understanding old friend." 

 

"I know that too." 

 

"Jean-Claude." I warned he laughed it was like old times. His laughs always sent shivers over my skin. His presence here with me like times of old was a balm to my soul. I had never really believed he still loved me until this moment. He was propped up on his elbow looking at me with those assessing eyes all the while running his hand up and down my body as if to make sure I was here. Though his hand was causing more of a reaction than what was proper at the moment, it had been too long. 

 

"It is simple, I tasted it when she gave me her blood. She is very special; her blood is filled with life. She will not age, she will not pass of old age." That should have made me happy and it did but it also made me sad, she would lose her friends and family how could a vampire, a scarred one at that compete with those kinds of ties. "You are not happy about this...why? She will be yours for as long as we walk this earth, how is that sad?" I looked away he was too perceptive. He leaned over me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Asher, you must trust that she sees you not your body, although that body is beautiful like you are...all of you." I nodded and placed my arm around him and pulled him to my chest running my hand over his hair and back. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

I heard something very strange outside the door and tensed then remembered what it was or should I say whom. 

 

"Richard wants to get in the room." I just pressed my face closer to Asher and pretended I hadn't heard that. Asher chuckled and Willow mumbled something, raising her hand and smacking me, which made Asher laugh harder, I sighed long and loud and got up and opened the door for the Ulfric. He came bouncing in the room happily stumbling about since his short legs couldn't keep up with his speed. I closed the door and made my way back to the bed, when he attacked my toes. I cursed and picked him up and carried him to the bed, wondering why I didn't just let one of the circus animal's eat him. Then I remembered it would make my little redhead angry. 

 

"Such a ferocious beast you have there." I glared and put Richard down watching him as he jumped over legs and arms finally coming to rest in the valley created between Willow and Nathaniel. There went another enchanted admired of the witch, even if she had turned him into a dog. I lay back down, making myself comfortable once more on Asher's chest. 

 

We laid there in silence wondering what we would do now, that we could once again be together. The companionable silence was broken by Willow's whimper, we both immediately looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. 

 

"We should wake her...shouldn't we?" I shrugged. I didn't have an answer dreams were not something had much of. 

 

The little witch was whimpering louder, I decided that waking her would be best whatever she was dreaming was not pleasant. Asher shook her gently while I called her out of the dream. 

 

"Petite, wake up.... it is a bad dream, come now open your eyes, Petite." I was startled when her eyes did fly open; they were glazed over as if she wasn't really awake.

 

**This part was said in English** 

 

"Jean-Claude?" Asher had noticed too, except I had no answer for him. I was startled when she spoke. 

 

"You can help me, don't let them have her. Promise me; promise me you will protect her. She is the last of our line. Your eyes I would know them anywhere." I was at a loss she was speaking French fluently. I was even more confused when she pulled me to her. I rebreed this, the words, the actions. She kissed me cutting her tongue on my teeth. This was not right, I pulled away shocked. I remembered that night; it had haunted me for 20 yrs. I sat up in bed watching with horror as she kept speaking to me in fluent French. 

 

"She will be protected by you, because there is no other, if they should find me they would kill her. Take her and hide her protect her from those that would seek to destroy her for power. They will come asking questions, you must say that I came here childless and died. No one must know she lives." Asher I knew was very confused by Willow and by my reaction but I was to shaken to utter a single word much less an explanation. Willow just closed her eyes, going back to sleep; she looked peaceful while my mind roiled with turmoil. I started talking to Asher about that night; I remembered everything in vivid detail. She asked me to protect her child, and I promised to, I owed her that much. 

 

**If you want to read the woman's perspective of this night it's in Part 1** 

I rebreed what came next, she was too weak to give birth to the child inside her, so she asked me to take the child out whatever means necessary, her life was forfeit anyway, but she would die in peace knowing the child was safe. I would never forget the moment I cut her belly open with my bare hands, taking the child out and quickly giving her to Jonah, the only vampire present in the office at the time. I had sent him to the mansion I had occupied with orders to make sure no one found out about her. 

 

What followed next was a bizarre turn of events, involving the police and another group of people all wanting to know where the child was. My answer was she came here with no child and no one could prove different, many witnesses saw her being carried in without a child, so they collaborated my story, no one had paid close attention to the fact that she was with child. Jonah and I took care of the child for 6 weeks while I gathered information on this group of witches that were after her. It took me 3 weeks more to hunt them all down and kill them one by one, but not before finding out why the child was so important. 

 

After knowing she was relatively safe from these witches I gave her up to humans for adoption. Two vampires couldn't raise a child, especially a master vampire, I had so many enemies and after one close call we knew we had to give her to human hands for safekeeping. She was adopted; I never knew by whom, it was safer that way. Jonah met the sun after knowing of her adoption. I never spoke of it again and tried to forget. I now know why she was drawn to St. Louis, but I don't think she knows what the dreams are or that she speaks French at odd moments. 

 

Asher was trying to figure out the ramifications of all this when he had a thought, the same one I had so many years ago. 

 

"Jean-Claude why did you help this woman? I have never known you to lend a helping hand unless it was helping you in some way." I didn't take offense it was true. 

 

"She was the last of my living family. To answer your questions, I had never looked them up after I was turned, although I knew they lived. I was an only child but my Father married again as it was custom and the woman my Father married already had a little girl. Her name was Lysette. I loved her very much, but I was sent away she was only 6 at the time. I would see her again, but by then I was a vampire. I wasn't ashamed of what I was but the ardeur was so hard to control in those early years I was a wild thing. So I saw her from afar, wished her well and left a dozen blood red roses on her doorstep. I went back to France periodically and asked after her; she married had kids and so on throughout the many years of my life. I have known of my family but have never really been involved with them in anyway or so I had thought, until that night when Elizabeth Lysette Morgan, asked for my help, I could not deny the woman who carried my sisters name." I had wanted to tell Asher the moment it had happened but then he had been with the council and he was ever bitter about my not being able to save him before disfiguration and about Julianna. 

 

Ripping the child from the last member of my living family was something that I couldn't let go of; it still had the ability to haunt me at odd moments. I was glad Asher was finally here, to comfort me, as I had wanted all those years ago. He slowly turned Willow towards Nathaniel before pulling me to him and wrapping his arms about me. Who would have thought that emotionally Asher was the stronger of the two? I wanted to forget, I dint want to try and figure the ramifications of Willow dreams or her coming here. I looked up and met Asher's eyes, he knew what I wanted. 

 

Our lips met with fury. I couldn't get enough of him. So many years of denying myself this was more than I could handle my control broke completely. I was once again a wild thing. He matched my fervor with his own. I reveled in the fact the he was mine was once again. I tasted blood as our teeth cut into each other's lips and tongues. That small taste of his blood was as orgasmic as anything we had ever done. We were both reaching to relive ourselves of the boxers the little redhead had insisted we wear but her voice froze us in place. 

 

**End of French** 

 

"Naughty vampires, wanting to play without me. Not tonight, too tired and poor baby Richard doesn't need to see all that. Be good little vampires and sleep." Richard gave a sleepy yip as if in agreement with her. She closed her eyes once more and threw an arm and a leg over myself and Asher effectively pinning me to his chest. I laughed, Asher groaned guess we would be waiting until the next night. Dawn wasn't far away anyway. 

 

"She has great timing." Asher just snuggled us closer to him and closed his eyes with a faint smile on his face. I laid my head down on his chest and thought that for once someone was taking care of me not the other way around. It was a nice feeling I could get used to it.


	21. part 21

French Translations: 

Petite rousse: Little Redhead 

Sorciere Rouge: Red Witch 

Petite: Little one 

 

() Mental conversations - telepathy 

 

****

 

Willow woke up feeling so much refreshed; it was kind of nice to be surrounded by very male bodies in the afternoon, even if one of them was currently licking her face. 

 

"Aw Richard get off, puppy breath is not good in the bright and early afternoon. Hey you two lazy assess laying on me and behind me wake up we got lots to do today before the undead wake up." 

 

"Do we have to? I'm Ok with staying right were I am...you snore." 

 

"Jason, I'll buy you a new outfit, a very pornographic one if you wake up in the next five seconds...five...four" 

 

"I'm up, I'm up, see this is me being up." Willow could almost see the smirk on his face; it was coming through loud and clear just by his voice. 

 

"You are shameless. Hey Tink why are you so quiet?" 

 

"Because he's still sleeping like I should be. Nathaniel sleeps like the dead. He doesn't wake up unless the phone rings." I could do that. 

 

"Jason grab my cell phone, its somewhere in this room." Jason handed Willow the cell phone. She placed it next to Nathaniel's ear and grabbed the phone on the nightstand and gave herself a ring. Sure enough Nathaniel answered the phone. 

 

"Hello?" Came the groggy answer. 

 

"Hello, Tink, its wakey wakey time. We got lots of things to do today. I promise to get you a present if you wake up." 

 

"OK." Came the soft reply, as Willow looked into what she could only describe as purple-y blue eyes. She hung the phone up leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Jason made a whining noise and she tried to do the same but he being Jason took full advantage of the situation and kissed her very thoroughly, she of course was an active participant. 

 

"Damn, you sure do know how to kiss, but I prefer vampires anyway. Now enough fooling around, we are off to get ready to go out. Meet you in Jean-Claude's living room...well what's left on his living room in 20 minutes, well do breakfast by drive through somewhere." Jason and Nathaniel scrambled to get ready in only 20 minutes, while Willow just lounged around, she had a 5 second thing going on. She looked around and decided that it was time to start Richards's lessons since she had about 15 minutes to kill. 

 

"Now, I am going to mind walk your tiny little brain and I will try to make your subconscious accept what you are...Ready?" Richard puppy was just sitting on his hunches looking at her quizzically, or what she thought was quizzically, he could be hungry for all she knew since he hadn't had breakfast either. Oh well that didn't mater now she looked deeply into his brown eyes and it felt like what traveling through a worm hole like on Stargate would feel like. Well, she didn't know how that would feel but whatever, the analogy worked for her mind babbling self. 

 

She was currently in Richard's brain. Not his brain brain but his mind, she was essentially walking in his mind. She could see how things affected him, he was a good person or tried to be but sometimes his morals didn't work out with what he had to do in order to be a good person. His mind was jumbled but everything had definite tones in there, he obviously didn't believe in shades of gray. She could tap into memories and see that everything was either a good memory or a bad one. He had a lot of bad ones from recent years. Willow was surprised that learning he was a werewolf wasn't a bad one, it was mostly amusement over how he became a werewolf but nothing else. It was how other people reacted to the news that made being a werewolf a bad thing. 

 

Which explained a hell of a lot. Anita Blake was the one responsible for most of those memories. He had been fine when Marcus had been alive, he wasn't all embrace the beast but he didn't shun it or call himself a monster. After meeting the executioner came the changes. He protected Anita from Marcus and killed him, essentially eating him as it was dictated by pack law but any other girl would have been flattered by someone killing for them but not our Ms. Blake, she had told him seeing him as a monster changed things. He understood that while she loved him knowing he was a werewolf, she couldn't deal with seeing him as a werewolf. That set the tone for most memories, Anita's accusations of not being Ulfric enough to deal with the problems and then her recriminations when he was Ulfric enough. What an inconsistent bitch, she had really mind fucked him but good, no wonder he was all warped. 

 

He needed to let go of her and Willow knew that she could help with that. She wrapped all those memories in a cardboard box labeled "open when ready" in the metaphysical plane. It was a temporary fix. He would still know of those memories but they would have no bearing on him at all. Hw would go back to the being the person he had been when he had killed Marcus before Anita had rejected him and essentially led him to reject himself. Now Richard had a chance to be himself without caring what Anita would say or do. Whatever he felt for her would work itself out or not, there was nothing else Willow could do. She left his mind and found that Richard puppy had long ago fallen asleep. She checked her watched it had only been 15 minutes. She had fixed Richard as much as she was able and it was now up to him to do whatever was in his and the packs best interest. She turned him back into himself and left him sleeping on Jean-Claude's bed, its not like he hadn't been there before and he was fully clothed. 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Willow ran down the hall to the remains of Jean-Claude's room, Nathaniel and Jason were waiting for her already. She skidded to a halt as they gave her disapproving glares. 

 

"You're not even ready yet, still in-yeah don't we all wish we could zap ourselves clean and get dressed and stuff." Nathaniel giggled, Jason pouted and Willow laughed. 

 

"Jason please tell me you know where JC and Asher keep their credit cards?" Jason looked surprised but slowly nodded. 

 

"Good, go get them...both." Willow was rubbing her hands together wanting to cackle but she held herself back, after all she didn't want to scare Nathaniel. 

 

"We are going shopping. I hope you guys like shopping I hadn't thought of hat...do you like shopping? I mean really not just say yes because I want to go." 

 

"I like shopping, especially when I'm spending someone else's money." Nathaniel answered. Willow squealed and hugged him. 

 

"Me too me too." 

 

"Me three then." Jason said handing Willow the now pilfered cards. 

 

"They won't mind, believe vampires are filthy rich, they have stashed cash all over. They bury jewels and paintings and stuff in chests and then when they need them they just unearth the treasure and sell it." 

 

"Which would account for Jean-Claude being able to change decorating schemes every time he wants to." Willow nodded. 

 

"So this is what we need to get TV the kind that you can hide it has the little cover things that goes up and down and you hang it on the wall, we also need a DVD player and the ultimate stereo system. Then we have to go to Suncoast and buy out all the movies that our undead haven't watched which is pretty much everything. We also need to get an extensive CD collection, from classical music that was all the rage way back when they were young I guess to the newest things today. Lets stay away from too much country and rap; I don't think we could ever get them to listen to that. I think that about covers what we will be getting. So where is the closest mall that has an electronics store that come to your house and delivers all the junk you buy and installs it for you?" Jason and Nathaniel were warming up to the subject of shopping. They knew they could also use all this cool stuff during the day when the vampires where off in lala land. What better way to spend the rest of the day than by spending someone else's money, it was just too good of an offer to pass up. They went, they saw, they bought, and they conquered with the undead's platinum cards; thank God for unlimited credit lines. 

 

Willow was glad she had gotten Jean-Claude an answering machine and a couple other gizmos. She even got a new laptop the old one wasn't as pretty. She knew the had probably spent enough money to buy a small country but it had been fun and it was the most fun she had had since forever, well since Spike went to shack up with Angel but that was another story. When they got back to the Circus they were so tired. All that shopping had been taxing more that anyone could believe. Willow wondered how she would be able to remain awake long enough for her other two boys to wake up. She had the good sense to put their credit cards back; she didn't want to ruin the surprise before everything got delivered. They all headed for Jean-Claude's room since it had the biggest bed, Richard was no longer there, Willow noted absently as she threw herself down on the bed followed by her shopping companions, she dropped off to sleep seconds later.


	22. part 22

Both Asher and Jean-Claude woke to the pleasurable sensation of being in each other's arms while something small and warm was snuggled up to them. They knew who it was and were surprised to find that Willow was fully clothed as were Jason and Nathaniel which confused them since last they remembered everyone had been in what Willow called pj's. 

 

"Mon ami I believe we have missed something in our absence today." 

 

"Qui, whatever it is I'm sure she will tell us once we have persuaded her...?" 

Jean-Claude was surprised that Asher had come up with the plan. However since their blood pressure would not help matters right this moment they would need to do something about that before going on to what promised to be a very entertaining evening. 

 

Asher watched Jean-Claude seductively slide off his body and moving to Jason's side to feed. He himself got up and followed silently asking the drowsily awake Nathaniel to be his pomme de sang for the night. Asher was once again surprised at how easily all their old habits came back to him. Once again feeding together was the most basic still the quirks and twists of their relationship were once again foremost in his mind. He knew Jean-Claude would kiss him as soon as he was done feeding letting him taste his dinner while Asher let him do the same. Life was surely but slowly coming back to him and he had never felt better. Once again all was well in his life and about to become interesting with his witch. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Jean-Claude finished feeding and went through the ritual of kissing Asher for the first time in more years than he cared to count. It felt better than anything had in a very long time and he owed it all to one slip of a girl, and e was going to enjoy showing her the many ways he was willing to thank her. The brief kiss to Asher already had the blood pressure rising steadily; he saw Asher had a similar problem. 

 

"I think it is time we finally thanked Willow, she deserves to be awaken with a most pleasurable sensation...." Jean-Claude trailed off already making his way back to the redhead after sending Jason and Nathaniel out of his rooms. 

"Qui." Asher answered as he too stripped of the black silk boxers and went to Willows other side. They carefully stripped the redhead of all her clothing without causing her to stir once. However that didn't last long, after all Willow couldn't withstand the love play of two very sexy vampires without getting hot and bothered going towards scorched in two seconds flat. 

 

Their combined acoustics were heard throughout the Circus after all they were not being the least bit quiet. Those who hadn't heard could smell what was going on. Disbelief at how long the sexual marathon had been going on was discussed many silently asking their partners why they couldn't go at it that long and others merely stating it was impossible even for vampires especially with a human woman. One thing was for sure and that was that nobody came or went out of Jean-Claude's room throughout the whole night because no one was about to interrupt the threesome.


	23. part 23

"That was *WOW*." Willow trailed off. She was currently draped over Asher sporting a major sized love bite on the right side of her neck while Jean-Claude's from before was on her left, she had matching set of love bites. 

"How very American of you." Jean-Claude answered. 

 

"Ha, shows how much you know, I'm French well sort of, got mixed in with Scottish or Irish along the way but we started out French and well after that it's anyone's guess." She had him there since he was the one who after the first round of lovemaking decided to get all the secrets out into the open which wigged her out about him seeing her in her diapers and now she was lusting after his body but Asher had been able to distract that train of thought with a few well placed kisses and a little petting. 

 

"I think nobody in their right mind could possible believe all those fake noises you are making." Asher commented amused that his little witch was into putting on shows for the masses. 

 

Willow stopped her vocals. "Well duh not if I'm the only one doing it. Hello we went over this already we all have to do it. Come on it'll be fun I mean yeah you feel stupid for a bit but then its just funny." She went back to vocalizing but knew that neither Asher nor Jean-Claude would fake so she had to make them cry 'Uncle' for real. The idea was very appealing, she was after all getting her third wind while Asher who was still inside and under her was lightly rubbing her back while Jean-Claude played with her hair. She very lightly wiggled and snuggled closer to Asher's neck. She knew he felt her breath there and it turned him on since she felt him twitch. She slowly licked where his pulse would be had he been alive he shuddered. Jean-Claude laughed which made hre squirm, damn vampire knew what she was doing. 

 

"I believe Willow is not as tired as she appears Mon ami, perhaps we should 

show her a better time Qui?" Jean-Claude leaned over and began kissing Willows 

shoulder and gently making his way up to her neck while Asher tried to control 

his response to Willow currently trying her best to give him a hickey. Willow 

slowly scrapped her teeth across the area she had been sucking with such 

vigor that he lost it. She was flat on her back with a very aroused vampire pining her down and thrusting smoothly into her in two seconds flat. She felt Jean-Claude's laughter again more than heard but she was more focused on making Asher scream than anything. She knew what he needed so she threw a hand towards the bedside table where she had seen the lube, she searched around until she found it focused on Jean-Claude and threw at him he caught with an amused smirk Asher knew what she wanted and turned and gave Jean-Claude a nod or encouragement which Jean-Claude accepted as he moved up behind Asher. While Jean-Claude readied Asher Willow kissed him trying to make herself focus on something other than her impending climax this time she was not going to scream it was so his turn even if she had go cross eyed from her attempt. Asher was slowly torturing her, he kept an easy rhythm which guaranteed her impending climax no matter how much she wanted to hold back after all he had been at this a lot onger than she had. 

 

Jean-Claude held Asher still while he slowly entered him, he didn't want their first time to be rough or painful. He had made sure that Asher was ready for him, he groaned as did Asher and Willow once he was fully inside his old lover. The three of them slowly picked up a rhythm Jean-Claude thrust into Asher and he would in turn thrust into Willow, the red head couldn't hold back much longer she was moaning fit to be tied as was Asher the only one not in a sexual frenzy was Jean-Claude but then again he was savoring his first time with Asher. 

 

Willow knew they were all very close to edge she could feel it like an impending storm, she met Jean-Claude's eyes over Asher's shoulders saw the twin flames burning brightly knew he understood her. Asher was beyond seeing anything he was afraid Willow would have bruises be was so wild with lust. The sensations of having Jean-Claude and Willow all at once were too much. Jean-Claude buried his face against the left side of Asher's neck while Willow did the same to his right and in sync they both bit Asher roughly and deeply laying claim to him. Asher lost it at came with on great shout, closely followed by Willow's moan since she was biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Jean-Claude just fell languidly on top of Asher licking at the wound he inflicted pleased right down to his undead toes. 

 

None of the trio could have gotten up after that to save their life they were wiped out...at least for a while or until Willow decided it was Jean-Claude's turn to shout.


End file.
